Decisions and Sacrifices
by tigress33
Summary: ***COMPLETE!!***Hermione and Ron have to survive even more conflicts (other boys, Death Eaters, Voldemort) before they can think about being together. I'm updating now for refinement of the story. H/R. My first fanfic ever! Please Read/Review!
1. Changes

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a fanfic! I've been reading everyone else's wonderful work for such a long time and I figured I should try one out. I hope you enjoy it. It starts out rather slow, but picks up later. Please read and review, I'd love any feedback anyone could give me. Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione rushed through the halls caught up in her own thoughts and not minding where she was going. _Stupid Ron, why does he always have to be so stupid? Hmp, I don't know how I've managed to be friends with him this long. So stubborn, thinks everyone is out to get him, thinks he's always right...._**UMP!!**

Books fell from Hermione's hands as she collided head-on into a tall boy in the hall. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. Here, let me help you with those," the tall boy said. Hermione recognized him as Peter Rusim, a Ravenclaw seventh year. 

"Uh, thanks. It was my fault, really, I wasn't watching where I was going," Hermione replied. _See Ron, I can admit when I'm wrong, _she thought. Peter smiled at her while placing her books delicately back into her arms. A few stands of dirty blond hair fell forward when he looked down to her, covering his eyes. Hermione suddenly had the desire to reach up and brush the hairs away from his dark blue eyes, but the books stopped her and she was sucked back into reality. She blushed.

"No problem, really, Hermione," Peter replied.

"You know my name." She blushed even deeper.

His smile widened. "Of course. Smartest girl in the fifth year. I'd be a fool if I didn't know you."

"Well, thank you, Peter. I really appreciate that," Hermione said, gazing at his blue eyes. _Being smart is a good thing. Finally you get recognized for it positively, instead of being teased by Ron..._

"Anyway, I have to go to Quidditch practice. Hopefully I'll see you later." He didn't want to break the lock he had on her eyes, but he really needed to go. Ravenclaw had a match tomorrow against Gryffindor.

"Okay...." was all Hermione could say before he walked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione walked into the Great Hall for dinner still warm from the compliment Peter had given her. She sat next to Harry and proceeded to ignore Ron, who was sitting across from her. She was still upset at him. _It was stupid, really, _she thought, _Ron just can't admit that I am right. He doesn't want to lose face. That boy has too much pride._

"Someone is happy," Harry said. The comment to her mood just made her glow more.

"Well, I received a wonderful comment regarding my intelligence. It's nice to feel appreciated," she replied.

"Must have been from a guy," Ron replied grumpily while stuffing chicken in his mouth.

"Peter Rusim is a very _considerate_ person," Hermione continued, trying to hint to Ron that he was being the exact opposite.

But instead, Ron practically chocked on his food. "Peter Rusim?!?! He was the one that complimented you? Geez Hermione, wake up! Ravenclaw's got a game against us tomorrow. He probably just wanted to be nice to you so you'd tell Harry and Harry would be easy on them tomorrow! Honestly Hermione....."

Hermione was infuriated that Ron would suggest such a thing. _He always does this, always ruins my nice moments. Krum and now Peter....._ "Just because Peter is mature enough to give a girl a compliment while you act like an eight year old who can never admit that he is wrong, doesn't give you the right to taint everything that is good in my life!" 

Hermione gave him a disgusted look and stormed out of the hall without having eaten anything. Deep down, she didn't mean the last thing she said to Ron, but she was so angry with him and those words just came out. But she didn't regret it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gryffindor won the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw and Hermione and Ron were still not speaking to each other a few days afterwards. 

One night, Hermione stayed up in the common room rereading _Hogwarts, A History._

"Whatcha doing?" a voice asked her thoughtfully.

"Reading. Do you want something?" she replied curtly. She didn't want to look at him. She was now ashamed of what she said to him before, but she still felt that he deserved a piece of her mind.

"Hmm, I guess I deserve that. I just wanted to say that, um, well, that I'm sorry for um, what I said before. I forgot what we were fighting about initially and a I don't want to fight anymore. Can we be friends again?" Ron asked tentatively.

His apology surprised Hermione, but she concealed it as best as she could. "Ron, you'll always be my friend. I just wish you would think before you say things. They hurt. But I'm sorry too. I didn't mean it when I said that you tainted everything good in my life. I was just...upset." 

Ron smile and his freckles showed up a bit more. "Well, I'm glad that you didn't mean that. I should go up to bed, I'm pretty tired." He turned from the couch Hermione was sitting on and walked toward the boys' dorms. He paused at the staircase and turned around, suddenly becoming fascinated with the floor. "Um, I uh, just want you to know that whatever stupid things I say, I, I never mean to hurt you. Ever. That's the last thing I would want to do. Goodnight Hermione." With that Ron turned around and headed up the stairs, leaving a stunned Hermione sitting on the couch.

She didn't know how to assess the situation. She was mad at Ron, but it all seemed to melt away into a puddle of confusion. _Just when you think you have them figured out...boys will surprise you. _She smiled and went up to bed.


	2. Confusion

Hermione walked into the library the next day after dinner to get a few books for some light reading over the weekend. Light meaning the book weighed less than ten pounds. 

"Hey, Hermione."

Hermione swung around to find Peter behind her. "Hi Peter. What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging around. I like the library after dinner. No one's in here, they're all in their common rooms...not to say that I don't want you here. That's not what I mean at all," he finished, rather flustered.

Hermione smiled. She suddenly forgot that she wanted to pick out some books and began talking to Peter. _Why did I never notice him before? He's such a nice person...not to mention cute..._ It turned out that Peter was Muggle-born as well. They got to talk about Muggle things like the Internet and wizard/Muggle relations. 

"In a way, the Wizard World is so antiquated. They've used the same methods for hundred of years. I mean, granted Muggles can't use magic, but if wizards actually got out into the world and learned what the Muggles know, maybe it would benefit the Wizard World. But instead, they're arrogant, thinking the Muggles are stupid," Peter confided in her.

Hermione agreed with him somewhat. A lot of wizards held great disdain for the Muggles, especially the Malfoys and their bunch of slime. Yet, some wizards and witches respected them a lot and admired their ingenuities. "Well, I see your point, but not all wizards and witches are like that. Ron's dad is a great admirer of the Muggle world."

"Granted, but look where his admiration got him. Nowhere, really. He is criticized for it rather than praised," Peter replied emphatically. 

They continued talking until they were kicked out of the library. He walked her to the Gryffindor tower and they said their goodbyes. 

"I'll see you around. Thanks for putting up with my complaining. A lot of my friends are full-blooded wizards and they can't relate to what I say. It nice to have someone to talk to who understands," Peter said.

"I really had fun today and I didn't mind your complaining one bit. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Hermione stood on her toes and pecked him lightly on the cheek. _Hermione! What are you thinking? He's a seventh year you just got to know today! That was stupid. He probably thinks you're a silly little girl now! _

But instead, he gave her a wide smile, "Good night, Hermione. Sweet dreams." 

She was so relieved he didn't laugh at her face at that moment that she quickly said goodbye and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where have you been?" Harry asked Hermione while playing wizard chess with Ron.

"Talking to Peter," Hermione replied shortly. She blushed when thinking about how they ended their chat.

Ron's cheek color deepened and he grunted.Hermione ignored his remark and quickly went upstairs. _Hopefully Ron didn't see me blush. Well, actually, maybe if he did see, he would wake up and notice that I've changed..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ron did notice her blush and it sickened him to the core. _She's always prancing around with these older guys. Vicky and now Peter... _It made him feel so insignificant, like he was the afterthought in her life. He realized early in fifth year that he picked fights with her to get her to pay attention to him. Albeit negative attention, at least it was attention. He didn't know it hurt her until last night, and he swore to himself that wouldn't purposely pick fights with her ever again.

"Checkmate," Ron said as his queen smashed Harry's king to bits. 

"Good game, Ron. I almost had you there with my rook though," Harry replied smiling at his almost victory.

"Yeah..." Ron said quietly and got up to go to bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired, very tired," he replied.

Harry knew that physical fatigue wasn't the only thing bothering Ron, but decided not to press it further.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione spent a lot of time in the library, even more so than she usually did. Ron could only guess that it was to spend time with Peter, but he wouldn't say anything. It would only start another fight and he didn't want that on top of the sick feeling he got when he saw her with the seventh year.

Hermione and Peter became closer over the weeks they spent in each other's company. One day while fervently discussing Muggle pop culture, Peter kissed her. It was warm and comforting and reminded her of how Viktor kissed her before he left. It was sweet, but both kisses lacked that spark, that fire that Hermione thought should accompany a kiss. _Perhaps that comes with time, _she thought. There was no question that she was attracted to the Ravenclaw but she couldn't identify that small void inside of her, slowly gnawing away at her insides. _We'll see what happens, _she thought.

Later in the week Hermione entered the common room after her almost daily rendezvous with Peter. Ron and Harry were doing Divination homework and once again predicting their gruesome demises for each other. 

"Oh, Ron, I've got a good one for you! On the fifth you will be attacked by Hagrid's freaky creatures and turn into a big puss ball!" Harry said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Ron laughed heartily. "That _is_ a good one!"

"Hi guys," Hermione said, walking over to the table where the boys were working.

"Err, hi Hermione. How's, how's it going?" Harry asked tentatively. Ron's gaze fell to his Divination assignment. He was still hurt that she was spending so much time with Peter and barely anytime with Harry or himself, mostly himself though.

"Very well, thanks. What's wrong?" directing her question to Ron with her eyes.

Ron felt her stare at him but wasn't sure if he should tell her what was on her mind. He had told Harry earlier and Harry had immediately talked about different ways they could die in their Divination homework to get Ron's mind off the news. "Lavender has been spreading a rumor that you and Peter are a couple now. She got the info from a Ravenclaw girl who saw you two...kissing." 

Hermione didn't catch Ron's falter on the last word. She was so upset that Lavender would do such a thing. She didn't even know if she wanted to be a couple with Peter and now the school thought they were a couple. "Blast that girl!" Hermione whispered to herself. 

"So it's true, then?" Harry asked, looking as Ron sympathetically. Ron resumed his attention on the papers in front of him.

"Huh? Oh, well, the kissing, yes. But the coupling, I don't know. I hadn't really thought about that until Ron just now brought it up," Hermione replied. She was very annoyed and disappointed in Lavender and whoever that other girl was.

"You mean you were kissing a guy that you didn't consider your boyfriend?" Ron asked quietly yet assertively, his eyes never leaving the papers.

"Well, kissing doesn't equal commitment, Ron. I'm sixteen years old this next week and I'm trying to have a normal teenage life, away from all the evil in the world."

"You can't hide from it, Hermione. The evil, that is. It's still gonna be there even if you choose to ignore it by kissing some guy," Ron replied. He tried to keep his voice as steady as possible even those it felt like his heart was being wrung out.

Hermione realized that she and Ron were having an argument, but they weren't yelling their heads off at each other. _Progress, _she thought. "I'm not ignoring it, Ron how can I? It's just that I don't think our lives should be controlled by it. We have to be careful, of course, but still live each day to the fullest. As for the whole coupling thing, Peter and I never discussed it and I don' even know if I want to make it official because I didn't...."

"Didn't what, Hermione?" Ron asked thoughtfully.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing really.," she replied. She didn't mean to say the last part of her rant out loud. She stopped herself just as he was about to tell Ron about the lack of spark in the kiss Peter and she shared. _That's none of his business, Hermione. You know better._

Meanwhile, Harry realized the civil disagreement between his two best friends and was quite happy with the fact that he didn't have to pick sides.

There was a lull in the conservation. Then Ron said, "Okay," in a defeated tone. "Good night Harry, night Hermione." He gathered up his homework and went up the stairs. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While in bed, Hermione couldn't understand why Ron acted so strangely to Lavender's gossip. _He doesn't like me, he never did. _Hermione had had feelings for Ron since first year when Ron sacrificed himself in the chess game so they could advance to the next obstacle and stop Voldermort. _He was so brave then, I was so proud to be his friend. _She had convinced herself time and time again whenever she was in doubt that Ron only liked her as a friend so she wouldn't be hurt when he didn't return her feelings. That was demonstrated when he drooled all over Fleur in fourth year, and still she was wildly jealous of the beautiful seventh year. His behavior in the common room earlier baffled her. He sounded as if he was giving up on something, though she could not figure out what. With the confusion, she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lying in his bed, Ron gave up. He tried the annoying approach, he tried the nice approach and both got him nowhere with Hermione. She jut didn't want him. _Not that I blame her_, he thought to himself._ You're not the brightest or the bravest or the whatever like bloody Peter and Viktor are. You're just the sidekick to the Boy Who Lived and nothing more. Nothing more._


	3. Decisions

For the next few days, Hermione fended off constant questioning from girls and boys alike about her "relationship" with Peter. She had no idea that he was so popular and she apparently made a lot of enemies with girls she didn't know who had crushes on the Ravenclaw. 

"Goodness, this is crazy! I don't know what's going on between Peter and me and girls hate me just because of some stupid gossip. I swear, I've never had the desire to bitch slap a girl before, but Lavender is making me change my mind!" Hermione seethed, entering the common room with Ron.

"Lighten up Hermione. At least you weren't paired with Draco Malfoy," Ron replied. Although he had given up on being her romantic interest, he figured it was better to be her friend then nothing at all and right now she desperately needed a friend.

Hermione laughed at the idea of being paired with Malfoy. "Thanks for putting it all in perspective for me, oh wise Ron!" Lately, Ron had been really nice to her and she wondered how long this would last until they had another fight. _Hopefully forever_, she thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During dinner, Hermione, Ron and Harry were busy laughing over the possibility of Hermione being paired with various people, Malfoy being the favorite.

"I can just see it now. Malfoy will be begging on his knees for forgiveness for all the times he insulted you. And then you would say 'Haha! Loser Malfoy! There's no way I'm going to the Yule Ball with you, sucker!!'" Harry and Hermione laughed vigorously at Ron's hypothetical situation. 

They all missed sharing these times together, and Harry and Ron were happy to spend more time with Hermione. She decided that it was best that she and Peter not see each other so the rumors would cool down, but she didn't discuss this with Peter.

Their laughter was abruptly broken when someone said, "Hey Hermione, can I talk to you?" Ron and Harry looked up from across the table to find Peter looking at Hermione. 

"Um, sure. I'll see you guys later," Hermione said quietly while leaving the Gryffindor table.

Harry looked over at Ron to see his best friend stabbing his carrots with his fork and then mashing them into mush. "Hey, it'll be okay, Ron."

"Yeah, whatever, Harry," Ron replied while he then proceeded to mash his peas to oblivion. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence, though Ron mostly smashed his dinner until Harry was finished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, how have you been? Haven't seen you around these past couple days," Peter said, attempting to make conversation.

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy. You know, homework, reading..."

"Denying rumors," Peter said, completing the list of excuses Hermione was giving him.

"That too," she admitted.

They walked through the halls in silence for a while. "So what's up between us, Hermione. I thought I made my feelings pretty clear when I kissed you, and I thought you liked me too. Why have you been avoiding me?" Peter's hair fell over his eyes and it reminded Hermione of the first time they met. But this time, she had no desire to brush it away. Something was wrong, and she began to understand what that was.

"I'm sorry Peter, really I am. I got scared when those rumors started circulating and then I started to think about the situation. I realize that I can't be your girlfriend if that's what you want. I'm sorry if I was leading you on in any way, I was attracted to you, but it didn't produce deeper feelings. I'm so sorry."

Peter looked down to the ground, dejected. "I am too. No, you didn't lead me on. But I like your mind and you're a beautiful girl to boot, so, I figured, why not give it a try? I wanna still be friends, is that possible?"

"Of course! Peter, you've been the only guy to have ever given me such amazing compliments. You, my friend, are a smart and handsome guy yourself," Hermione said.

"Well, Harry and Ron are stupid gits if they don't see what I see," Peter said. He looked disappointed, but was still as sweet as ever to Hermione.

"Thank you, Peter, for everything." Hermione gave Peter a warm hug and they went their separate ways.

Hermione realized over the days denying the rumors that if she were to be with Peter, she would be lying to herself. She didn't have passionate feelings about the guy and chastised herself for that while simultaneously patting herself on the back for not going out with him because he was convenient. _Guess you aren't over Ron. After all this time and all the fights, you'd think you'd see enough of Ron's bad characteristics that you would not have feelings for him anymore. Yet, I guess it doesn't work that way. I wish he had feelings for me, but no. It just can't be that easy, can it? _She finished her thoughts as she was entering the common room. She looked around and noticed no one was there. _Odd, I would think Ron and Harry would be here, not to mention Ginny. Oh well, time for bed. Hey, it's my birthday tomorrow..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron didn't want to see Hermione enter the portal all happy because she and Peter had made their relationship official. Harry obligingly suggested that they both go to bed early so they would have to see her. Ron never told Harry how he felt about Hermione, but Harry knew his friend well enough to discern Ron's feelings. Harry could have sworn Hermione had feelings for Ron, but the whole Peter thing seemed to disprove that.

Ron lay in bed, unable to sleep, thinking about all the missed opportunities he had to tell Hermione how he felt. _Doesn't matter anymore, it doesn't matter._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione woke up the next day feeling pretty good about the prospects of the new year of her life. _Happy birthday, Hermione. You are now sixteen. _The May 7th morning was bright, and just..._Perfect_, she thought.

She went down stairs to the common room to find a modest stack of gifts on a table and Harry, Ron, and Ginny around them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE!!!!" they said together. 

"Wow, thank you, you guys. This this wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. Looking at the presents, there were gifts from Ginny, Harry, Ron, and some baked goods from Hagrid she had no intention of eating. The Weasley twins came trudging down the stairs, their hair a mess and their tall bodies walking over towards Hermione.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" they yell at the top of their lungs. They picked Hermione up and swung her around the room. 

"You're sixteen! Don't feel too much different, eh?" Fred asked while George spun her around.

Hermione laughed heartily, "Well, if George doesn't put me down, I'm gonna feel sick!" Ron cringed at the joy on her face, especially since his brothers got that expression from her. He couldn't remember the last time she looked at him like that, pure happiness on her face. After George set her down, she gave both of them a big hug, "Thank you, boys." After that, the twin left the common room for breakfast, happy with their performance for Hermione. 

It was Saturday, so there was no rush in opening the presents, but Hermione was impatient. "Oh, let's see, I'll open Ginny's first," Hermione said, picking up a gift wrapped in green paper that matched Harry's eyes. _Hmm, must be subconscious or something. _Ginny and Harry weren't going out, but they had become friendlier this past year. Ginny's gift was a sky blue sweater, Hermione's favorite color. "Ginny, this is beautiful! It's perfect for the spring weather. Thank you so much!" Hermione squealed while giving Ginny a big hug. 

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it," Ginny replied.

Hagrid gift was some brownies that everyone agreed to throw away and tell him they were fantastic. 

"Ok, Harry, you're up." Harry's present was wrapped in some gold paper and felt like it weighed about twenty pounds. "Geez Harry, this thing is heavy!"

Harry laughed, "Well, I should hope so!"

When Hermione finally got all the paper off her gift, she found herself looking at a brand new edition of _Hogwarts, a History_. "Oh my god! Harry! This is amazing. Thank you so much! 'With three new chapters and one hundred new pictures,'" Hermione exclaimed, reading the wrapping of her newest book. She leapt to Harry and gave him a big hug. Ron cringed again, knowing his gift wasn't as big as Harry's and wishing he could give it to her and run out of the portal. 

"Alright, last, but certainly not least, Ron," Hermione said, smiling at him. _Wow, she's really pretty, _he thought randomly. Hermione unwrapped a small square black box from its blue wrapping paper. When she opened the box, the smile left her face and a serious expression came over her. _Oh, no, she doesn't like it, _Ron thought. If he really looked at her eyes, he would have seen that she was more bewildered than anything else. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much. It's beautiful, I love it." Ron instinctively held her tighter and they hugged for what seemed like an eternity when Ron pulled away lightly. Hermione looked down at the thin gold necklace with the gold ring on it. 

"I remember you looking at the ring the last time we were at Hogsmeade, and then I remembered that you didn't like wearing rings, so I bought the chain so you could wear it around your neck," Ron said happily, now knowing that she in fact liked the gift. 

Hermione smiled. "Speaking of Hogsmeade, don't we have a Hogsmeade trip today?" 

"Oh yeah, we do. Cool!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You wanna go, Hermione? It's your day." Harry asked. 

"Yes, let's go," Hermione said while putting her new necklace on.


	4. Sacrifices

Hermione glowed as she walked through the streets of Hogsmeade with Harry, Ron and Ginny by her sides. The gold chain hung halfway down Hermione's chest with the gold band at the end, swaying side to side as Hermione proudly displayed it outside her robes.

"Wanna get some butterbeer?" Harry asked the group. "My treat."

"Well, how can I refuse?" Ginny said bashfully. Ron rolled his eyes to Hermione while Hermione couldn't suppress a giggle and Harry gave the two a warning glance.

After they finished the butterbeer, Ginny found some of her fourth year friends and departed from Ron, Harry, and Hermione's company. 

"Hey, don't you want to go see your boyfriend? I think he would have a present for you for your birthday," Ron said quietly and rather bitterly to Hermione.

"Huh? Oh, you mean Peter? No, we're not going out. I broke it off yesterday," Hermione replied.

"Really? Why?" Ron asked, relieved at this good news.

"Because I realized that I didn't have those feelings for him. Being with him would be wrong. Hey, let's go window shopping," Hermione said, abruptly changing the topic. Hermione didn't want to talk about that stuff right after her revelation regarding her feelings for Ron yesterday, especially when her birthday was going so well. Ron didn't care because he was so happy that she wasn't Peter's girlfriend. 

As the trio walked down the streets of Hogsmeade, Ron stole a glance at Hermione and noticed she was gently rubbing the ring unconsciously with her right hand while looking at the storefronts of various shops. He smiled at himself for picking a gift she enjoyed so much, though it did cost him his allowance for probably nine months. He wanted to tell her that it was some form of promise ring, that no matter what happened to them, they'd always be there for each other, but he just could bring himself to say that to her. He didn't know how she'd react to something like that and the fear of the unknown surpassed the desire to tell her tenfold. 

While Ron was thinking all this to himself, a loud **_BANG! _**erupted a few stores in front of them and people screamed wildly in the confusion. Ron, torn out of his daydream, saw fire spewing out of the store that sold his favorite sweets. 

"C'mon, we gotta get out of here," Harry said, deeply shaken by what just occurred. As the trio turned around to go back to Hogwarts, another **_BANG! _**burst almost directly in front of them in the street. Bits of cobblestone flew everywhere, irritating Ron's eyes.

"My sister, I've got to find my sister!" Ron cried.

"She'll be alright, Ron. She's probably on her way back to Hogwarts this very moment, like we should be," Hermione yelled above the cries and screams of confusion. People searched frantically for loved ones who got separated when the explosions occurred. 

Though Ron felt better after Hermione's reply, he still looked around him trying to locate Ginny, but the smoke from the first blast and the dust from the second made it impossible for anyone to see ten feet in front of himself. 

They continued to stumble along the tattered street, trying to get back to Hogwarts. More shops exploded around them as Harry tried desperately to see who or what was causing the bangs. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the dark robes and masks of a band of Death Eaters walking down a street perpendicular to where Harry and his friends were standing. 

"Death Eaters," Harry said quietly. 

"WHAT?? Death Eaters?? Are you serious Harry?" Ron cried. Harry didn't think anyone could hear him with all the raucous around them, but Hermione's eye's widened at the name as well.

"Yes, Ron, I'm serious. I just saw them. There are a lot," Harry said calmly and quietly. Memories from his previous encounter with Death Eaters zoomed through his mind. Cedric's death, Wormtail cutting his hand, Voldermort rising, the pain of the _Cruciatus Curse_, the duel, the....

"Harry? Are you okay? We have to get out of here!" Hermione yelled, shaking Harry, trying to get him out of his trance. Worry streaked Hermione's face, she knew he was thinking about Cedric and what happened at the end of Fourth year. He never did tell them everything that happened.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we gotta go," Harry replied absently, tried to separate himself from the memories that wouldn't stay buried. Harry, Hermione and Ron continued their effort to get to Hogwarts.

Ron was thinking about the exchange between Hermione and Harry when Harry walked quickly ahead of them. Hermione stayed behind with Ron because she figured Harry needed space right now. 

Just then, the store they were walking past exploded into flames and part of the edifice was falling and was about to hit Ron. 

"Ron, MOVE!!" Hermione cried as she pushed Ron out of the way of the falling bricks but could not get herself cleared in time. Ron fell backwards and tumbled a bit after the push and confusion swept over him. He heard her scream and then suddenly stop. 

"Hermione!" Ron rushed over to the fallen brick to find Hermione clenching back the pain while trying to get up. Her right leg and arm were crushed under brick and she tried to wiggle her way out of it, but that only made the pain worse. "Hold still, please," Ron said cautiously, assessing the damage. He took out his wand and whispered a spell and the bricks suddenly vanished. Hermione still tried to get up, but it was too painful. "Wait, let me help you."

"Oh no!" Hermione whispered while leaning on to Ron's warm body. Ron followed her gaze to a lump in the rubble.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. Carefully, he picked Hermione up and quickly walked over to an unconscious Harry. Guilt swept across him as he realized he was unscathed while his best friends were in pain.

"Put me down on the ground, Ron, I need to get a better look at Harry." Gently, Ron placed her next to Harry and she assessed his injuries. Ron could see pain, fear, and anger on her face while looking at Harry. Hermione fumbled through the right side of her robes with her left hand since her right arm felt broken, and got out her wand. She looked around the street, destruction everywhere and people still screaming. She pointed her wand at a store front and whispered a spell. The glass shattered exposing a flying broomstick in the display case.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron said. Hermione ignored him as she whispered, "_Wingardium Leviosa,"_ bringing the broomstick to Ron's hand. He instinctively clutched it when it came to him.

Ron squatted by Hermione looking at her quizzically. Hermione turned her body to face Ron squarely and looked into his eyes. "I need you to get Harry and yourself on the broomstick and back to Hogwarts now," she said to him in a very even tone. 

"What? What do you mean? What about you?" Ron asked, surprised. He was so confused. He couldn't just leave Hermione here.

Hermione continued in her even tone, "Harry's injuries are...extensive," she faltered, hoping Ron would catch her drift, which he did. "He needs Madame Pomfrey right now. You must get to Hogwarts now," she became a little more frantic, the wall she tried to build to shield Ron from her fears was slowly disintegrating. 

"But you didn't answer my last question. What about you?" Ron asked. The lump in his throat told him the answer he was expecting...

"I'll stay here and wait for someone to get me after you tell Dumbledore that I'm here. The sooner you leave, the sooner someone will be here for me," she replied, hoping her logic would convince him, but it didn't.

"No way, Hermione. I am not leaving you here. Death Eaters are all over! That is way too dangerous," Ron resolutely replied. Death Eaters hated Muggle-born witches and wizards and there was no way he would leave her where they could find her and do anything to her...

Hermione's shield broke. "Look Ron, I can't tell exactly how extensive Harry's injuries are, but they're bad, very bad. He needs to get to Hogwarts now! I can't use the broomstick because of my arm and my leg. The grip would be too weak and I could easily fall off, making that suicidal. The Death Eaters are here for Harry, don't you see that? That's what Harry realized. Voldermort wants Harry dead, and I am not willing to let that happen!" She had difficulty getting the last part out between her tears and hiccups. 

Ron hugged her gently, making sure he didn't hurt her right side much. _She's so much braver than me. _ He thought about what she said and knew she was right, knew this was the only way. He released her and cupped her tear stained face in his hands, "I'll see you at Hogwarts, okay?" He said that as convincingly as he could through his fears. 

"Yeah, in a little bit," she replied quietly. Her brown eyes were no longer tearing, but she couldn't mask the worry in her eyes. 

Ron got up, gently picked Harry up and got on the broomstick. He held Harry with one arm and griped the broom with his other hand and legs. He looked back at Hermione and wanted to remember her with her brave face on and tell her how he felt just in case....._no, you'll see her in a bit, Weasley. The last thing she needs now is you telling her you're in love with her. Not the time. _

Hermione smiled bravely at Ron and said, "Go." With that, Ron was gone, leaving Hermione to burst into a fresh set of tears. 


	5. The Death Eater

After a minute of crying hysterically, Hermione managed to gather her wits, partially. _They're okay, Hermione, they're okay. They're safe...Ron's safe. Now we have to focus on you, you must get out of this place, it's not safe here. _She hadn't moved since Ron left her. 

She assessed the damage to her arm and leg. _Well, at least the bones are sticking out of my body_, she thought wryly to herself. Using her wand, she was able to conjure a makeshift split for her arm and leg. The pain was piercing when she put pressure on her leg and numbing when she sat still. 

"Well," she said aloud, "piercing pain, here I come." She tried to stand up, putting the pressure on her left leg, but it still felt like a knife ramming into her broken leg. _Way to end a birthday. _ She rubbed Ron's ring while looking around for a place to stay and wait for someone to come get her. She spotted the store across the street that was undamaged and had a shaded awning where she wouldn't be easily seen and made her way over to it.

Suddenly, she saw Neville panting and running along the street looking frantically behind him as she braced herself against the window display of the store. She was confused, the fear on his face looked as though he had seen a ghost. She then saw why he looked that way. A Death Eater was casually strolling the street after Neville and Hermione sensed he enjoyed the torturous fear he was putting Neville through. 

"I think that's quite enough, Longbottom," the Death Eater arrogantly said. With that, Neville could no longer try to escape. He made the motions of running, but didn't go anywhere. The scene unfolded right in front of the awning Hermione was hiding under. When the Death Eater caught up to where Neville was wheezing in fear he said, "Really, Longbottom, you're more pathetic than your parents. By the way, how are they doing in the insane asylum, hm?" Neville looked as though he was going to break down and cry at the mention of his parents.

Somehow, though, he gathered himself enough to spit out, "My parent are amazing and brave people, unlike you bloody Death Eaters who hide behind a mask!" Where Neville got the courage to say that, Hermione would never know. The Death Eater was furious and raised his wand at Neville whose eyes got as big as saucers. 

At this moment, Hermione was having an internal debate about whether or not she should interfere. _No, don't do anything, you're injured and what help can you bring Neville against a Death Eater? I can give him enough time to escape by distracting the Death Eater. But you'll get caught. But it's Neville...I have a better chance of surviving than Neville. Don't be stupid Hermione, you stand no chance against a Death Eater. But it's Neville, my friend. Don't be stupid Hermione, this is suicide. So be it._

"Hey! Leave him alone you prat!" Hermione yelled at the Death Eater while emerging from under the awning. She placed as much of her weight on her left leg, but it still was excruciating painful to walk.

"Hermione??" Neville's voice was a mixture of relief and fear. 

The Death Eater was furious that his concentration was interrupted, but became interested in the girl once he heard her name.

"Hermione, one of Potter's friends," the Death Eater sneered, looking at her. He sounded like Lucius Malfoy, _it probably is_, she thought. The Death Eater lost all interest in Neville who was frozen at the spot seeing his friend endangering herself for him. 

_Run, Neville, run!!, _Hermione thought, but Neville stayed still, watching.

"Tell me, Hermione, where is Potter?" the Death Eater said arrogantly with contrived sweetness. "Longbottom said he didn't know where Potter is and ran away from me. Not very nice of him, don't you agree?"

"I could care less what Neville does," Hermione replied condescendingly and hoping Neville would see through her facade and run very fast. But he didn't.

"I doubt that you don't care about Longbotton, you're risking your life for him as we speak, correct? But, you didn't answer my first question, Granger, where is Potter?" The Death Eater became more impatient. 

_Damn, he sees right through me. But, he knows my last name, it must be Malfoy. _"Oh, yes, that. Well, I don't know where Harry is. We got separated from each other when the stores started to explode," she lied haughtily to him. 

"You're clearly lying, but maybe you won't lie to my Master!" With that, ropes appeared around her body, crushing her broken arm to her side. She dropped her wand at Neville's feet and cried in pain. The Death Eater grabbed Hermione harshly. 

Just as the Death Eater and Hermione were about to apparate to his Master, Hermione cried, "Run, Neville!!" and disappeared. 

Neville, still in complete shock, grabbed Hermione's wand and ran as fast as he could to Hogwarts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron zoomed through the air trying to maintain a grip on the broomstick. _She'll be fine, she's a strong girl. Just get to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore she's there. _It was hard to keep a firm grip on the broomstick while balancing Harry in one arm, and he knew Hermione wouldn't have been able to stay on the broom with a bad leg and arm. 

Luckily, the doors of Hogwarts were still open and students were frantically filing into their refuge when Ron flew into the Great Hall below the floating candles and above the other students. Everyone, including the professors, stared at the flying broomstick carrying the two boys. Ron landed carefully, holding Harry steadily and cried, "Professor Dumbledore, Harry's hurt badly! And Hermione! Hermione's still at Hogsmeade, she's hurt, she couldn't walk, she couldn't get out. Please! Help! Harry, Hermione!" Ron's was panting heavily now the his adrenaline rush was over and almost fainted from a flood of exhaustion that hit him.

Dumbledore approached Ron and the still unconscious Harry. "You're safe now, Ron," Dumbledore said calmly, putting a comforting hand on the tall boy's shoulder. "Madame Pomfrey, please take Ron and Harry to the Hospital Wing," said Dumbledore, never taking his eyes off Ron. 

"No, no, I'm fine. Really, I'm fine because..." Flashes of Hermione pushing him out of the way of the falling rubble invaded his mind. He looked around and realized that all the students in the Great Hall were looking at him. Harry had disappeared from his arms and was now floating under Madame Pomfrey's careful administrations towards to Hospital Wing. 

Dumbledore followed Ron's gaze around the room to all the eyes staring back at him and Ron, "Prefects, please assess if you are missing anyone and take all the students to their respective common rooms. Tell me immediately if you should find someone missing," he said. Dumbledore turned to face Ron again, who was sitting on the bench of the Gryffindor table. He sat next to the red-headed boy who was still panting. "Now, Ron, tell me what happened. Where's Hermione?"

Ron burst into a long explanation as to what happened: the banging noises, the rubble falling onto Hermione instead of him, she telling him to get to Hogwarts with Harry and to tell Dumbledore where she was. 

"I see," was the only reply Dumbledore gave Ron. Dumbledore thought about the situation and continued after what seemed like twenty minutes to Ron, "So you know Hermione's exactly location?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore, Gryffindor is missing Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom! I've talked to the other houses and they are not missing anyone and no one knows where those two are," one of the Gryffindor prefects said. His manner of speaking reminded Ron of Percy, only this boy had black hair.

"Thank you," Dumbledore replied. Worry sank into his kind eyes while he sat with Ron on the bench. 

Just then, Neville burst into the Great Hall, heaving big breaths and holding a wand tightly in his hand. All heads turned towards the pudgy boy who just entered. "Hermione! They," Neville inhaled a big breath, "they took Hermione! Took her to," in- taking another breath, "the Dark Lord! Her wand!" Neville concluded extending his right hand where Hermione's wand lay. He fainted right afterwards. 

Alarm filled the room and people began whispering excitedly with one another. "Prefects, escort the student to the common rooms! And Head Girl and Head Boy, please get Neville to the hospital wing at once!" Dumbledore declared above the noise of the frightened students. 

Ron stood up in shock. _No, no, you should have never left her! You-Know-Who has her?!?!_ He ran over to where Neville's body lay a few seconds earlier and picked up Hermione's wand that was left, forgotten. Pangs of guilt, anger, fear, sadness and complete loss swamped him as he stroked her wand in his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Please review, that would be great! Hopefully you're enjoying the story!


	6. The Cruciatus Curse

Pain, white hot flashes of pain, that's all Hermione felt when the Death Eater dropped her down on a gritty floor on her broken side. Rough hands picked her up by the shoulders and propped her on her knees. 

"Her wand," a high voice hissed in the shadows,

The Death Eater that brought her looked around the floor and replied respectfully, "It is not here, My Lord, it must still be down in Hogsmeade. I can get it if you desire..."

_Master? Oh, God no, it's Voldemort_....every ounce of Hermione's body was filled with terror. She did not think that the Death Eater would have wasted his time with a Muggle-born witch. She thought he might just drop her somewhere and leave her to die miserably. But this...._this is hell, _she thought.

"Never mind. It is not important," the high voice replied lazily. "Hermione Granger, I presume? It's so very nice to meet you," the voice said. 

Hermione looked at the shadow by the wall and saw a silhouette of a freakish person with long skinny fingers and a deformed head. The voice was absolutely menacing and sent shivers through her.

"Not very talkative, I see. Well, my faithful servant here has told me that you are a close friend of Harry Potter. Tell me, where is Harry?" the voice said.

"Like I'd tell you," Hermione managed to spit out through the pain and complete fear she was experiencing. Part of her was thinking, _What are you doing? Giving an attitude to Voldemort? THE DARK LORD? Are you insane? _while the other side was thinking, _If I am going to die, I sure as hell will not say anything that will endanger Harry's or anyone else's life. And since I am going to die, I might as well give that bastard a piece of my mind, especially after what he put Harry through!_

"My, I guess we have a feisty one, here. This should be interesting," the voice said. Hermione could almost imagine the terrorizing smile spread across the silhouette's lips. 

Just then, the figure emerged from the shadows to reveal the most gruesome thing Hermione had ever seen, in real life or in books. His deformed face was in a shape of a snake, it seemed, and his red eyes and slit nose were hideous. She turned her head away from the sight and looked around her. She quickly took in her surroundings, about five Death Eaters were around her and though she wasn't tied up, she knew she could not escape from this prison with her injured leg and Death Eaters all around. 

_Where am I? _It looked like a cave of some sort. _It feels like I've been here before. _She then realized that it was Sirius' cave, the one Harry, Ron and she had met Sirius in during their fourth year, right above Hogsmeade. _This place is unknown to everyone but Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore,_ she thought sadly. Any hope of someone walking by and accidentally seeing her trapped here was completely out of the question, and she lost all hope in anyone being able to find her once Ron got to Hogwarts. _Ron, I wish I had told him so many things for this happened_...guilt swept through her momentarily until the hissing voice brought her back to the reality of her inevitable death. 

"Hmm, well, it seems that our full frontal attack on Hogsmeade failed in bring Harry Potter, but I am relatively pleased with finding you. You hold such a wealth of information regarding that boy, I will enjoy 'interrogating' you. Now, I will ask you once again, nicely, where is Harry Potter?"

"And I will tell you, once again, like I'd tell you," Hermione replied defiantly. _The sooner Voldemort put the _Avada Kedavra _curse on me, the better_, she thought. Knowing she was going to die, she wanted to make it quick.

"Not good enough," replied Voldemort angrily. He raised his wand and whispered "_Crucio!_"

Pain, like a thousand knives hit Hermione. She wreathed on the floor screaming histerically, but there was no escaping the pain. She felt as though she was going to black out or die the next instant, but that instant came and went and the pain continued. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron still clutched Hermione's wand in his wand and walked determinedly towards the exit of Hogwarts.

"Where are you going, Ron?" Professor Dumbledore asked, placing a spell on Ron that made him freeze in place.

"To find Hermione," Ron said defiantly. "She's out there all alone and she needs someone to help her. It's my fault she's out there in the first place!" he cried out, tears at the brim of his eyes.

"I understand that you are upset, believe me, I do. But going out there isn't going to help Hermione, especially when you don't know where she is," Dumbledore replied calmly. He really did sympathize with the boy, but he was not going to allow another one of his students outside Hogwarts. 

Ron, realizing that Dumbledore had a point and backed away from the doors, which quietly closed as he walked towards Dumbledore. "I just..." Ron started, but his train of thought was interrupted when the Head Girl ran towards Dumbledore and Ron.

"Professor Dumbledore! Harry, he just woke up in complete hysterics, saying he knows where Hermione is!" Ron felt relief and he and Dumbledore went quickly to the hospital wing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_No, Hermione, no. Oh, God, no, no, no! _Harry woke up with a start. His scar was pulsating with pain and he reached up and rubbed it. _What kind of dream was that? _he thought. _Hermione under the Cruciatus Curse with Voldemort and Death Eaters around? _He looked around, he was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. _How did I get back here? _The day's events came back to him. It was Hermione's bithday, they went to Hogsmeade, then stores started to explode, then they were walking back towards Hogwarts, then...then what?

"Ah, Harry, I'm glad that you are awake. You had us worried there. I'm afraid you have a few bruised ribs, a broken arm, and you'll be having a headache for a while The internal injuries you sustained were substantial, but nothing we couldn't cure quickly and painlessly within a certain time period. It was fortunate that Ron was able to get you here when he did," Madame Pomfrey said.

_Ron? So, Ron was at Hogwarts, where was Hermione? _ He looked around at the other beds which contained a few students. Harry recognized Neville there unconscious, but Hermione wasn't there. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Madame Pomfrey.

A sad expression crossed Madame Pomfrey's face. "I'm afraid we don't know where she is. She's the only student missing after the Hogsmeade attacks. Neville came in here a few minutes ago yelling that Hermione was with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but I can't tell if Neville was just hallucinating, or..."

Harry's eyes widened with fear. _Oh, no, that wasn't a dream! _"It's not a hoax Madame Pomfrey, Hermione is with Voldemort, she is, I swear! I saw it in my dream, she was under the Cruciatus Curse, I woke up with my scar burning. Oh God, where was she, where was she?" Harry thought quickly, his scar was numb now and the dream was slipping away from his memory. The place she was being held looked so familiar..._Sirius!_ "She's in a cave, above Hogsmeade, Dumbledore knows where I'm talking about, go get him, quickly, please!" Harry yelled at Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey was completely frantic over Harry's behavior and sent the Head Girl to get Dumbledore.

A few moments later, Ron and Dumbledore emerged through the doors of the hospital wing. Harry, sitting up on the bed although his head was pounding and his chest throbbed said, "Professor Dumbledore, Hermione is in the cave above Hogsmeade, the one that Sirius used in our fourth year!"

"Are you sure Harry?" Dumbledore replied.

"Yes," Harry insisted.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

Harry looked down into his lap, unable to stare into his best friend's eyes when he gave him the news, "Well, err, you know how sometimes, when Voldemort does powerful magic, I can sense him, or see him? Well, he, he put Hermione under the Cruciatus Curse," Harry finished quickly and quietly, not quite comprehending the words himself. He couldn't look at Ron.

Ron felt as though he was going to implode. Anguish. Complete anguish invaded him as he thought about the torture Hermione was being put through. Suddenly his head was clear and he realized what he had to do, _I hafta get her back_, he thought. Still clutching her wand, he turned around and walked out of the Hospital Wing, followed by Dumbledore.

"And what exactly to do plan on doing, Ron?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Getting her back, what else?" Ron replied curtly. The more time Dumbledore wasted asking him questions, the more time Hermione would be with Voldemort.

"I cannot let you do that. It is too dangerous. You do not have the power to combat Voldemort and Death Eaters. Stay here, with Harry, comfort him, I'm sure this experience brought back horrible memories for him," Dumbledore replied. He understood the pain Ron must have been feeling, but sacrificing another student was out of the question. 

"SHE'S THERE BECAUSE OF ME! BECAUSE I WASN'T WATCHING WHERE I WAS GOING. SHE SACRIFICED HERSELF FOR ME! I DON'T DESERVE THAT. THE LEAST I CAN DO IS DO THE SAME FOR HER!" Ron screamed at Dumbledore. Tears streamed freely from Ron's face, tears that he tried so hard to keep inside ever since he left Hermione in the rubble. That seemed like days ago rather than just two hours. Ron wiped the tears away from his face, disgusted with his display to Dumbledore who had been nothing but kind and patient with him. 

Dumbledore's eyes softened and he placed a grandfatherly hand on Ron's shoulder. "All the more reason to stay here," Dumbledore replied patiently, "Hermione sacrificed for you, what do you think she would say if she knew you were going after her?"

Ron could almost here Hermione scolding him for trying to rescue her, _Really Ron, could you be more of a stupid git? You know Voldemort is, well, Voldemort and you come after me? I told you to get Dumbledore, didn't I? And good reason to, you know, he's...._Ron smiled slightly while thinking about the tongue lashing he would receive from Hermione if she knew what he wanted to do, that is, if her ever returned to him. The smile disappeared from his face. "It would make her sacrifice null," Ron replied to Dumbledore sadly, realizing what he wanted to do was suicide and exactly to opposite of what Hermione wanted. 

"Go back to Harry, Ron. He needs you right now," Dumbledore said. With that, Dumbledore disappeared down the hallway, leaving Ron to stare after him.


	7. Voldemort

Author's Note: Thank you very much to my reviewers, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. If more people could review, that would be wonderful, I love having feedback for my writing. Feel free to correct any mistakes, I try to keep as close to the characters and small details as possible, but we're all human. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh please, stop, please, just kill me already!! And the pain stopped. Hermione gasped for air. Her whole body was trembling. She was lying on her left side on the coarse floor trying to get a grip on her nerves, but she couldn't stop shaking. _Voldemort, he's watching me,_ she thought and scrambled to a kneeling position, trying not to put too much pressure on her right side, although she could no longer feel the pain in her leg and arm. She felt pain all over. _He won't have the pleasure of seeing me weak as much as I can help it! _She looked down and saw Ron's necklace and ring draped around her neck, giving her momentary comfort, but even the thoughts of Ron were fleeting.

"Well, that was...fun," Voldemort said. Death Eaters grunted in approval. _Sick bastards, _Hermione thought_, you guys get off on watching people in pain. _ "Now, let me ask you another question, since it seems you're adamant about not letting me know where Harry is. And, chances are he's safely back at Hogwarts where I can't touch him anyways. What is he doing over summer?"

Hermione didn't answer. She remembered last summer Harry, Ron, and she were talking about next summer plans and she recommended that they stay at her home for a few weeks and finish up the summer at The Burrow. That way, Ron would learn how a Muggle household ran and Harry would see how a non-psychotic Muggle family lives. Mr. Weasley supported the idea, so long as Ron took notes on Muggle devices like the telephone and computer. Ron grudgingly agreed if it meant he could see where Hermione lived. 

"I asked you a question, Mudblood, now, answer me! _Imperio!_"

Suddenly the pain vanished from Hermione's body and she felt as though her spirit had left her body and she was floating towards the sky...._just_ _answer the question...._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron was left, stranded in the hallway, unable to help Hermione. He felt powerless and it disgusted him. He walked over to the wall of the hallway and kicked and hit it furiously. With every kick and punch, he chastised himself, _You shouldn't have left her there! What the hell were you thinking, you stupid prat? She might be dead now, God damn it!! What the hell were you thinking? No, you weren't thinking. Weasley, you screwed up once again. Now the girl you love might be dead and it's all your sodding fault! Shit! _

With the final punch to the wall, he collapsed onto the floor, sobbing quietly. He could care less who saw him, even if it were Malfoy. He was at a complete loss. He looked down at his hands and noticed they were bleeding. The pain finally triggered in his head, it actually hurt a lot. _Well, it isn't a fraction of the pain Hermione experienced when she was put under the Cruciatus Curse. You deserve all the pain in this sodding world, Weasley. _He really didn't quite comprehend the idea of waking up the next morning and not hearing Hermione scold him for something yet, but the word "death" scared the hell out of him and that was all he needed to become completely terrified. 

_Harry_, he thought. Dumbledore said to be with Harry. He got up, wiped his despicable tears away from his face, and walked back into the Hospital Wing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was lying on his back in bed when Ron returned to the room. His eyes were closed, thinking about Hermione in the hands of Voldemort. He knew that feeling all too well, but it came along with being Harry Potter. Hermione, on the other hand, never did anything to Voldemort to deserve what was happening to her, _Except being my friend_, Harry thought. He felt so lost.

"Hey," Ron said quietly while sitting next to Harry's bed.

"Hey," Harry replied equally quietly. 

"Mr. Weasley! Your hands, they're all torn up. Come here, we must get these cleaned and bandaged," Madame Pomfrey said while giving Harry some water.

"They're fine, Madame Pomfrey," Ron lied. He deserved the pain.

"Nonsense, come here this instant!" Madame Pomfrey said sternly. 

Ron grudgingly got up and followed her. A few moments later, he returned to Harry's side with white bandages around both hands.

"How'd that happen?" Harry asked, looking at the newly bandaged hands.

"It was nothing," Ron lied again.

"Oh, I see." 

"How, how do you feel?" Ron asked Harry, unsure of the implications of that question.

"I feel alright. Madame Pomfrey said that I had some sort of internal injury or whatever, but she was able to fix that and I have a headache right now and my chest is rather sore. But I feel okay," Harry replied. Harry tried to lighten the internal injuries part. Though he wasn't a doctor, he knew that it was a pretty serious thing.

At the mention of internal injuries, Ron remembered how Hermione insisted that he and Harry go without her for Harry's sake. Ron's eyes looked distant to Harry. 

There was a long uncomfortable silence until Harry finally asked what was eating at his insides since he woke up, "Ron, what happened?"

Ron snapped back into the present and looked at his best friend sadly. He recounted the entire story of Hermione pushing herself in the path of the rubble, her decision to stay behind without them, his desire to go find her, and everything else he could remember. The whole event was blurry in his mind, as though it happened ten years ago. When Ron finished the story, he looked over at Harry whose eyes were closed and had a sad expression smeared across his face. 

Harry's eyes opened and he looked over at his best friend. "Dumbledore's right, you know. There's nothing you or I can do right now for her. I can't see her anymore, I guess I could just because I was unconscious. There's no point in blaming yourself for what happened, it won't help her. She's a strong person, Ron, if anyone can make it through, it's Hermione," Harry said, as if he could read Ron's mind and intuitively know how Ron injured his hand. 

Ron smiled slightly, "And Dumbledore told _me _to comfort _you_," Ron halfway joked though joking just didn't seem appropriate at a time like this. He grew more serious, "It's just, God Harry, and there are so many things that I want to tell her. I had so many chances, and now there are all these regrets..." his voice trailed off and he looked at his friend through pink and tired eyes.

Harry knew what Ron was referring to. "You'll have another chance, Ron."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No, I can't answer the question. It puts Harry, Ron, and my family in danger if I answer the question...

_Answer the question...._the voice in Hermione's head grew more impatient.

No, I can't, I won't...

_Answer the question!_

"NO!" Hermione screamed. Her spirit was pulled back into her body and she once again felt the remnants of pain from the Cruciatus Curse course through her. She looked around and begged herself to wake up from this nightmare, but no such relief came. _I am going to die, I am really going to die. On my birthday, how ironic...I don't want to die...too many things left unsaid, undone, no..._She wondered if what she was thinking was what Harry thought when he was with Voldemort and if everyone who was facing certain death thought what she did.

__

"Didn't your damned Muggle parents teach you that it's not nice to defy superiors?" Voldemort asked condescendingly. 

Hermione was enraged at the mention of her parents in such a way. "Yes, all the more reason why I have no problems defying you!" 

Voldemort was insulted. Never in his life had a teenage Mudblood ever dared to insult him. They kissed his robes, begged for mercy, but never, never ever insulted him. "_Crucio!_" he screamed.

Hermione screamed frantically. The pain smothered her body, there was no escape. She couldn't see the Death Eaters or Voldemort any longer, she couldn't hear her own screams, she could only feel the fire-hot knives stabbing her over and over again, endlessly...and then it stopped again. Hermione was in a complete daze, her eyes closed to the horror of her situation.

"Well, Mudblood, I guess you aren't as helpful as I hoped you would be. Entertaining, yes, but not informative. I could waste my time trying to get more information out of you, but why bother. Harry Potter will die, and I have learned to be patient. Goodbye, Granger!"

_Oh, God, this is it, I really am going to die. Harry...Ron.....Ron....no, please...._

"_Avada_..." 

"VOLDEMORT!" a voice bellowed. It echoed throughout the cave and even Hermione, through her pain, could hear the voice. It was angry.

Hermione could barely breath and realized her eyes were still shut tight. When her eyes refocused on her surroundings, she could have sworn she saw Professor Dumbledore shrouded in white light by the entrance of the cave. Relief swept through her, _please, please let that be Dumbledore_. But that was the last thing she saw and thought before the whole world blacked out and she collapsed from exhaustion and pain.


	8. The Hospital Wing

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for the story to get updated, but I had somewhat of a writer's block. I wasn't sure how to approach the aftermath of Hermione's experience and was trying several options, but I think I now know where I want to take this story. Thanks for your patience and please review, it would mean so much to me if I could get 10 reviews! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything was so quiet and peaceful. _This must be heaven_, thought Hermione, _I must be in heaven..._

"Look, I think she's waking up," a male voice said in the distance. _Harry? I guess Harry's in my version of heaven._

"Shh, don't wake her, she needs all the rest she can get!" someone hissed. _Ginny? Ginny too, I guess._

Ugg, pain, I feel pain. There's not supposed to be pain in heaven...Hermione's eyes slowly opened to find herself in a terribly bright room. She winced at the brightness, but her eyes adjusted after a few seconds. Her head was pounding, it felt at though her brain was hitting itself against the inside of her skull. 

"Hermione, you're awake," Madame Pomfrey said happily. "You had us quite worried, I must say." She made Hermione drink some fluid, which tasted very bitter, telling her it would help with the headache. 

"Hmm, well I guess this isn't heaven," Hermione grumbled. The other people in the room didn't know how to respond to her comment, and decided to stay quiet. Hermione couldn't see who was in the hospital wing with her because she was lying prone on the bed and her neck was very stiff, her whole body was very stiff. "How did I get here?"

"Ah, I believe that question is for me," a faceless voice said. Dumbledore appeared in Hermione's line of sight. "Well, Harry was able to tell us where you were located and I went to get you." _So that **was** Professor Dumbledore I saw. _"But, Hermione, if your friends would kindly leave your company for a while, I would like to know exactly what happened to you," Dumbledore said respectfully.

"No!" a voice to Hermione's left said quickly. Hermione turned her head slowly to her left and met Ron's eyes. They were filled with relief, concern, and..._no, it can't be anymore than concern and relief, _Hermione thought. "I mean, I would like to know what happened as well, that is, if Hermione is willing to say it in front of me," Ron finished lamely, shifting uncomfortably in his chair next to Hermione's bed. 

Hermione looked at her friend's face, relieved to see him again after all she'd been through. It was then that she noticed that her left hand was being held by Ron's left hand. It was so warm and comforting, and she gave his hand a squeeze before she said quietly, "I don't think you want to hear it, Ron." The memories were still fresh in her mind and she wanted to shield her friends from them as much as possible.

"I do," he replied, looking straight into her eyes. 

Hermione thought about this. She didn't have a problem with them knowing, it was just that she didn't want pity; she made the decision to push Ron out of the way, she made the decision to tell Ron to leave her at Hogsmeade, she made the decision to interfere with the Death Eater on Neville behalf and she made the decision to not let Voldemort know anything about Harry. She accepted the consequences. "Alright, does everyone feel that way? Who is everyone, anyways?" Hermione couldn't see anyone but Ron and Dumbledore. 

"It's Ron, Ginny, Professor Dumbledore, and myself," Harry replied, shifting into view. "Fred and George stopped by a little while ago to check up on you. You've been out for a good six hours, it's already dinner time. I would like to know what happened if it's alright." Harry felt a little funny asking Hermione to share with him, considering he didn't tell her or Ron a lot of what happened to him when he was with Voldemort. But his vision of Hermione with Voldemort was still in his head and he needed to know what happened afterwards. 

"I don't think I need to know, I'll see you later Hermione," Ginny said quietly, sensing that even though she was close with Hermione, she have the right to know what happened just yet. She walked over to Hermione's right side and gave her a gentle hug. "I love you, Hermione," she whispered. 

"I love you too, Ginny," Hermione replied. She saw that Ginny was almost in tears and gave the younger girl a small smile. Ginny left the Hospital Wing and Hermione sighed.

"Start whenever you want to, Hermione," Professor Dumbledore said, sitting on the edge of her bed. Harry pulled up a chair on her right side, while Ron maintained his position on her left, never letting go of her hand. 

Hermione proceeded to tell the whole story, leaving nothing out if she could help it. She knew that any information Dumbledore could glean from her experience would be valuable. When she was done, Harry and Ron were both motionless, their faces unreadable. 

Dumbledore spoke first, "Did you hear the names of any of the Death Eaters there?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure that the one who took me to Voldemort was Lucius Malfoy," Hermione replied. Ron's grip on her hand tightened at the mention of the name.

"How do you know this?" Dumbledore asked, looking as Hermione, a concerned expression on his face.

"Because Neville addressed me as Hermione, and the Death Eater addressed me as Granger. He knew my last name without being told. It sounded a lot like Lucius Malfoy, if I remembered his voice correctly from the Quidditch World Cup." Hermione tried to remain as calm as possible while explaining her logic. Never in her life had she despised someone more than she despised Lucius Malfoy at that instant. He made Draco Malfoy look like a white, fluffy bunny rabbit. 

"I see," Dumbledore said. Hermione couldn't discern what he was thinking. "Well, thank you for sharing your story with me, Hermione. I don't think I need to tell you how brave you are." The Headmaster smiled slightly. "But, you still need more rest, please get some more sleep. It'll help with the aches. I will check your condition tomorrow." Dumbledore got off the bed and moved towards the door.

"Professor," Hermione said, lifting her head slightly off the pillow so she could see him. Dumbledore turned around. "Thank you for coming after me," she said. 

"No, thank you for the sacrifices you made. You are one remarkable person, Hermione Granger," Dumbledore replied, a trace of pride and sadness in his voice. 

Although Hermione wished he would say how he had saved her, she knew he would never tell her. It was part of how Dumbledore kept his students safe, in a way, never letting them understand the extent of his power. 

"Well, err, it's dinner time right around now," Harry said uncomfortably. He had been able to leave the hospital bed earlier that day, fully recovered from his injuries."Go ahead Harry, really, I'll be fine," Hermione said. She looked over at Ron who wasn't moving. It was getting easier to move her head from side to side. "Aren't you going to get some dinner, Ron?"

"I wanted to stay here, if that was okay with you," he replied, looking down at the floor.

"Oh, are you serious? Ron Weasley denying food to stay and watch his friend sleep? I thought I'd never see the day..." Hermione teased. _ I've missed this_, she thought.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, I was gonna ask Harry to smuggle some food back for me. Food is very important you know," Ron joked back. 

"Ah, now I see your true colors," she replied smiling.

"So...do you mind if I stay?" Ron asked shyly.

"Goodness, no Ron. Don't be stupid."

"Okay, I'll get some dinner and bring some food back for you," Harry said while looking at Ron. 

"Thanks Harry," Ron said. Harry left quietly and Ron and Hermione were left alone. 

"Oh! How is Neville?" Hermione asked, realizing she didn't know if he was okay.

"He's fine. He was here a few hours ago recovering. He fainted right after he told us what happened to you," Ron explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, is everyone else alright? Harry, he looked tired and worn, but I'm glad he's alright. He didn't have major injuries, did he? I mean, he's walking as though..."

"Err, Hermione, you need to get some sleep, you're rambling," Ron said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, I am?"

"Yeah, now get some sleep. I'll tell you whatever you want to know when you wake up."

"Okay," Hermione yawned. "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for staying here with me," Hermione whispered sleepily.

"You're welcome."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dumbledore floated Hermione into the Hospital Wing, Ron had never been so happy in his life. The relief and joy he felt to see that she was alive was indescribable, but the pain he experienced when he saw her condition canceled out his previous delight. She looked so pale, her lips were dry and white, her eyes were sunk in with dark circles underneath, her limp body was marred by bloody scratches all over, and pebbles were lodged in her left arm and leg. If not for the steady but shallow rise and fall of her chest with every breath she took, Ron knew she looked as though she were dead. 

After Madame Pomfrey tended to her injuries, Ron pulled up a chair on Hermione's left side and watched her sleep. Madame Pomfrey didn't know how long she would be unconscious, "It could be a few hours, it could be a few days before she wakes up. We just have to wait now," Madame Pomfrey said to him, Harry, Ginny, and Dumbledore. "She'll wake up with a headache, I'm sure. But I fear the injuries will be mostly mental and emotional."

Harry's face darkened at the mention of emotional injuries. Though he tried to bury the memories of Cedric's death, Voldemort, and seeing his dead parents, it all came back to him while he saw Hermione lying there. He just couldn't stay in the room waiting for her to wake up, he had to get out, get out and think. Ron understood as much as he could, but having never been in the presence of Voldemort, he really didn't comprehend the depth of Harry's pain. 

"I'll find you when she wakes up," Ron told Harry.

"Err, thanks Ron, appreciate it." Harry walked out of the Hospital Wing and strolled aimlessly over the Hogwarts campus, trying to get a grip on what happened.

Ron ran his hands through his red hair in frustration. Harry was distraught, Hermione looked as sick as a ghost, and he blamed himself for all of it. _She looks so...bad...so fragile. Be grateful that she's alive and that you see her again. None of this would have happened if I had just watched where I was walking. If I saw the building fall, I would have gotten out of the way we'd all be in the common room now playing chess or Exploding Snap instead of in such a bloody mess! Yeah, but that's not how it is, so deal with it instead of complaining to yourself, damn it! How do I deal with it?_

Ron realized then that his prior attention was focused on hoping and praying that Hermione would come back to him. Now that she was back, what would happen? How should he act around her? Should he jest with her? Should he tell her how he felt? _No, at least not right away, she's been through so much. I don't want to overwhelm her. _

He hesitantly reached out his left hand to hers and touched her skin. It was cool, so he covered her hand with his to keep her warm. He looked at her face, still so pale. Ron didn't know how long he stayed like that, just looking at her and thinking about the past five years. All the fights, all the making up, those furtive glances they gave each other, everything, everything about her.

Harry came back into the Hospital Wing with Ginny, looking a little better. He saw Ron's hand over Hermione's and gave a quick smile to himself.

"Feeling okay?" Ron asked Harry.

"Better, how is she?"

"Didn't wake up yet."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Ron shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Ron's heart was pounding when Hermione woke up. He hoped his hand wasn't sweating as it held Hermione's, but he didn't want to let go. He hoped she wouldn't pull away. She didn't. 

His imagination ran wild with what Hermione might have gone through while she was unconscious. He needed to know what exactly happened to her and he hoped she'd be willing to tell him. 

Now Ron looked at Hermione sleeping peacefully. A little color had come back to her cheeks when she had woken and talked to them. She looked so much stronger as she rested. Ron stroked her hand as he thought about what she had told them. _I can't imagine all the pain she was in. The Cruciatus Curse, twice? On top of her broken arm and leg? Shit, bloody hell, sodding hell! She must have been so scared, beyond scared. _He wasn't sure if it was best that he knew what happened to her. His imagination wasn't much worse than the reality Hermione experienced, only in his imagination it ended with her dying and blaming him for everything. He put his head on the side of her bed, never taking his eyes off her. Somehow he had fallen asleep before Harry got back from dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, end of this chapter. This was very difficult to write, but I hope it didn't seem forced. Any suggestions would be welcomed, and if you wouldn't mind reviewing, that would be fantastic! Thank you so very much!


	9. May 8th

Author's Note: Hi everyone! YAY! I got 11 reviews thus far! You guys have made me so happy, you have no idea. Thank you to all my reviewers, I really appreciate you guys taking the time out to review my work. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's covers a short period of time, but I think it's important. Hope you enjoy! If you could please review for me, that would be wonderful. Maybe I can even got 20 reviews! *hoping* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she suddenly remembered all that had happened. _It's the day after my birthday...yesterday morning seems like a lifetime ago. _She fumbled with her right hand for Ron's ring. Yes, it was still there. She sighed and then realized that she had used her right hand. She smiled, understanding that she was physically healed, minus the headache she still had.

Something stirred on her right side. Looking over, she saw Ron with his head on her bed, still holding her hand, asleep. He looked so disturbed, as though the weight of the world was on him and he didn't know what to do about it. She carefully removed her hand from his and stroked his sleeping face with her fingertips. She didn't know what would happened after this. People like Fudge better believe that Voldemort had risen again. If they didn't, she would personally go to the Ministry of Magic and..._well, it won't get to that, _she thought.

As she was absently stroking Ron's face, he began to wake up and she immediately retracted her hand and placed it in its former spot, underneath his. He looked up at her, "Hey, Hermione. How are you feeling?" he asked as he yawned. 

"I'm alright. Did you stay here the whole time after I fell asleep?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, I...I guess so," he said while blushing. 

"Oh, thank you. That was very nice of you," she replied, smiling slightly.

Harry came through the doors of the Hospital Wing, Ginny right behind him. His eyes lit up when he saw that Hermione was awake. "Hermione! Good, you're awake! How do you feel?" he asked.

"Much better now. I still have a headache, but my arm is healed, look," she said while she gripped her right arm with her left hand without crying out in pain. She smiled after her demonstration. 

Madame Pomfrey went over to Hermione's bed and gave her a potion to help with the headache. Hermione sat up in bed and drank the potion gratefully. Madame Pomfrey then left the friends to chat among themselves. 

The atmosphere around the four teenagers was light. Hermione's friends tried to keep it as such until Hermione asked, "So, Harry, this question has been bugging me. How did you know where I was?" 

"Oh, well, I was unconscious and I had this dream where you were in Snuffles' cave and Voldemort was with you. When I woke up, I realized what the dream meant," Harry finished, never mentioning the Cruciatus Curse.

"Really? You just had a dream? Don't you need to sense Voldemort's power or something like that?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Well, err, yeah. I, uh, I felt you under the Cruciatus Curse," Harry said quietly.

"Oh," Hermione said, understanding Harry's hesitation in telling her that in the first place. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that again, Harry."

"Don't be, that's silly. I'm glad that I saw where you were so Dumbledore could go get you," her friend replied.

Hermione smiled. "Don't you guys need to go to class?"

"No, it's Sunday, May 8th," Ginny replied sweetly. 

"Wow, it's only been a day..." Hermione whispered, lost in her own thoughts. Ron squeezed her hand and she looked over at him as he gave her a supportive smile. She liked Ron's subtle show of emotion. _If this could last forever like the no arguing, then this truly would be heaven, _she thought. 

"Well, I have to go help Ginny with her Potions essay, I hope you don't mind, Hermione," Harry said, a tinge of color in his cheeks.

"Oh of course not. I suspect Madame Pomfrey will make me stay here for a while. I'm glad that's it's Sunday so I didn't miss any school. Imagine having to catch up in Snape's class!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's our Hermione for you!" Ginny teased.

"It's not like you're qualified to be in the 6th year, or anything like that," Harry said sarcastically, joining the teasing. 

Hermione chuckled. "Don't you two have somewhere to be?" she said while looking at Harry and Ginny.

"See you later Hermione," Harry said. "Thank you for what you did for me," he whispered while giving his friend a warm hug, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Harry, no need to thank me. That's what friends are for," she replied looking squarely in his eyes. She needed him to believe her, the last thing she wanted was him to feel guilty about what happened. He had enough on his mind already. 

After her two friends left, Hermione turned her head to face the boy on her left side. Ron looked at her and smiled and she returned the happy expression. Just then, Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing.

"Ah, Hermione, nice to see that you are awake. You look much better today, much more rested," the professor commented.

"Yes, I feel much better. I can't imagine what I looked like yesterday," Hermione replied. Ron didn't want to think about what she looked like yesterday.

"Well, I just wanted to check on your condition and see if there was anything else you wanted to tell me," Dumbledore said.

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure that I told you everything."

"Okay then, I will leave you now. It seems that you have good company," Dumbledore said, looking over at Ron.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione called after him.

"Yes?"

"Did you tell my parents what happened?" she asked him.

"Well, I was going to send an owl to them today."

"Could you not tell them? I mean, I'm really quite all right and I don't want them to worry. It's very hard trying to explain to them about Voldemort and the Death Eaters and such. I don't think they would really understand what happened and the fact that they wouldn't understand would worry them even more," she replied.

"I see your point. But you must understand that I have an obligation to your parents to tell them whatever happens to you. I have to tell them, but I will leave out the details for you to fill in yourself, if you so wish," Dumbledore said. Hermione understood that he meant he wouldn't mention the Voldemort-inflicted-pain-upon-your-child part.

"All right, thank you Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore left Hermione and Ron's company. "So, Ron..." Hermione started, but she was cut off when someone else entered the Hospital Wing. It was Peter. 

It felt like ages since she last saw Peter rather than simply two days ago. _Could it really have been two days ago? Yes, it was the day before my birthday when I told him how I felt, or rather how I didn't feel. Wow, it feels like that was a different me._

"Hi, Hermione. How are you feeling?" Peter asked, smiling, but it couldn't mask the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Thank you for stopping by."

"Of course. I was worried about you," the Ravenclaw replied.

"Don't be. I'm fine, really." Hermione tried to sound as convincing as possible and hoped that Peter and Ron would believe her.

Ron, meanwhile, looked sullen and defeated. He wanted to have a few moments with a conscious Hermione alone, but it just didn't seem like it would ever happen. Jealousy boiled in him as Hermione talked with Peter and he wished that she would talk that care-freely with him.

Peter glanced over to Hermione's left side where Ron's hand was protectively over Hermione's and smiled to himself. _It took a near-death experience for that kid to wake up and see things that I saw the first day I met her_, Peter thought sadly. "Dumbledore told the students not to question what happened to you, and just to be thankful that you were all right. I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it?" Peter asked.

"I'd rather not, but thank you for you're concern."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm glad to see you're doing well," Peter replied, trying to mask the hurt he felt. Surly she had told Ron what happened to her and he wished to be the one holding Hermione's hand. Cutting off his fantasy, Peter leaned over and kissed Hermione on the forehead. She didn't blush this time.

Hermione appreciated Peter's gesture. "Bye, Peter. See you later."

"Bye." Peter exited and Hermione turned her attention once again to Ron.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him. He looked defeated and resign. It frightened her.

"You still like him," he said quietly.

"No, actually I don't," she replied rather forcefully. 

Ron understood that she didn't want to talk about Peter anymore and changed the subject quickly, trying to regain his composure, "So, how'd you sleep?" _Erg, that was very brilliant Weasley! _he scolded himself.

__

"Very well," Hermione said. She knew this small talk was not what Ron really wanted to do. "Ron, talk to me," she said quietly but firmly.

Ron couldn't look at her and removed his hand from hers. He was disgusted with himself and feared she would be too, though she showed so signed of such emotion thus far. "It's just, this whole thing, everything, was my fault."

"How do you figure that?" she asked, not knowing where on earth Ron got this ridiculous idea from.

"If I watched where I was going, then I would have seen the building fall and you wouldn't have push me out of the way and gotten hurt. Then you wouldn't have told me to leave you and get Harry here and then you wouldn't have met the Death Eater and gone to Voldemort. He wouldn't have hurt you and you wouldn't be here now!" he finished, almost near tears. _Don't cry, Weasley, don't be stupid like that._

"Ah, I see. And if you hadn't insulted me in the first year, making me go to the bathroom crying, making you and Harry come after me to warn me about the troll, we would never had been friends and I would never be in this hospital bed now because I wouldn't know you. Yes, I see, this is indeed all your fault Ron Weasley," she teased.

He didn't appreciate her teasing. "I'm serious Hermione," he grumbled.

"I know Ron, but don't do this to yourself. None of it was your fault."

Although he wanted to believe her, something inside of him still made him feel so guilty. 

Hermione could tell that he still wasn't fully convinced when he still wouldn't look at her. She impulsively took her left hand and cupped it around his right cheek, pulling he head up so their eyes met. "Listen, you have to believe me, okay? I don't regret the decisions I made, not for one second. I know you would have done the same for me if the roles were reversed." She stroked his cheek with her thumb as she continued to hold his face in her hand and never took her eyes off his. _What am I doing? Am I crazy? Impulsive Hermoine must take a vacation, _she thought to herself.

Ron closed his eyes and focused his attention on her strokes. They were so warm, and calming, as if all the guilt he pent up inside of him washed away with every caress. He sighed, his shoulders relaxed. He lifted her hand away from his face and kissed her palm.

The tingly sensation from Ron's kiss spread through her body like wildfire. She involuntarily gasped from the shock of his display of emotion. That moment was more intimate than any of the times she spent with Viktor or Peter, and the vulnerability scared her. Ron looked almost as shocked as she did and remained silent. He internally cursed himself for being so daft. They both blushed profusely, but neither saw since both averted their gazes from the other.

"I think I need to rest," Hermione said abruptly cutting the silence. She needed any excuse to be alone and think about what had just happened. She had waited since first year for something like this to happen, but after what she just went through...she needed to think.

"Oh, right," Ron said. "I'll go, and um, find Harry and Ginny," he said, completely embarrassed about his behavior. He exited the Hospital Wing leaving a very confused Hermione. She fell asleep before she was able to think about what that kiss might have meant. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Please review if you can spare the moment. Thanks! =)

__


	10. The Aftermath

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update my story! It's been a pretty busy week. Anyway, I think that there will only be two more chapters of the story after this one. I hafta think of a great ending....erg...hopefully it'll all work out. Thanks again for reading my story, and if you could review, that would be great! I would love it if I could get 20 reviews! Alright, enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was released from the Hospital Wing Monday morning and went to the Great Hall for breakfast before her classes. Madame Pomfrey had insisted that Hermione come straight back to her if she felt funny in any way, _but I doubt that included this confusion I feel about Ron. _

Before entering the doors leading into the Great Hall, Hermione braced herself for incessant whisperings and stares she knew she would receive from curious students. She selfishly wished Neville hadn't announced what happened to her in front of the entire school, but then again she was grateful to be alive due to Neville's announcement. Taking a deep breath, head held high, she walked determinedly to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry. Unaware she had held her breath during her entrance, she exhaled and smiled at Harry and Ron. 

"You look very good today, Hermione," Harry commented. 

"Thank you, Harry, I appreciate that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron continued looking at his food while Hermione sat down. Since his foolish display of emotion at the hospital wing, he had no idea how he should act towards her. Should he ignore what happened between them? _I don't want to_. _Kissing her hand would probably be the closest I'd ever get to kissing her. _Should he bring it up? _No, that would be stupid._

"How are you doing today, Ron?" Hermione's voice penetrated his thinking and he looked up at her abruptly.

"Er, fine, thanks. Uh, you?" Ron replied. _So eloquent Weasley..._he berated himself.

"Same. I just hope Snape doesn't find the sudden urge to give us a load of work," Hermione said, sipping some orange juice.

"What? Hermione not wanting work? The world has truly come to an end!" Harry teased. 

Hermione smiled and replied, "Well, I'm just tired and I don't think I would be able to turn in my best possible effort on the assignment."

"Ah, I see," Harry said, "but you know Hermione, your worst quality work is still better than my best." 

"Please continue Harry, I do enjoy basking in compliments!" Harry and Hermione laughed and Ron smiled.

Ron was so relieved that Hermione seemed to be much better. She was bantering with Harry, and though Ron wanted to take part in it, he decided that watching her was much more satisfying.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Classes went relatively well for Hermione considering the circumstances. Snape didn't give them any homework for the matter and when he looked at Hermione, she thought she saw a flash of guilt in his eyes, which puzzled her.

While walking down the halls she noticed students would stare at her with fear or pity in their eyes and whisper to one another. It made her feel terribly uncomfortable, as if she had green pimples all over her face or a purple tail hanging out of her robes. _I don't want your pity damn it! I guess this is what Harry has to deal with all the time..._

Though Ron and Harry's overprotective nature was irritating at times, she was happy that she didn't have to face the questioning looks alone. Ron didn't say much to her the entire day except the occasional, "Can you pass me that book?" and she worried that he regretted their interaction at the Hospital Wing. _He didn't even kiss me on the lips and I'm freaking out about it. It was probably just a sympathy kiss, or a friendship kiss, or a I'm-here-for-you-if you-need-me kiss. Good God, I'm overanalyzing it!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few weeks of school went well. People eventually forgot about what happened to Hermione, choosing to focus their attention on finals and the approaching summer. Dumbledore said that he didn't want Harry to go to Hermione's house but stay at the Dursley's the entire summer. Though Harry, Ron, and Hermione protested, they understood Harry's safety was the priority. Ron would still go to Hermione's house for a few weeks and then Hermione would spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow. 

Ron and Hermione's relationship resumed it's normal bantering and semi-arguing, though they quickly made up after each argument. In the back of their heads they knew that there was always the possibility that they might not be alive the next day and it was stupid to die with an argument as the last memory of each other. Though Ron had promised himself that he would tell Hermione how he felt, he still hadn't. It just seemed like the time was always wrong, and he could sense a wall around her that wasn't there before. Not that he blamed her, but he wished he could rewind the days to her birthday and convince her not to go to Hogsmeade; then everything would be back to the way they were. The connection they had at the Hospital Wing wasn't forgotten by either of them, but ignored by both. It was easier to try to go back to how things were rather than venture into uncharted territory.

Harry was happy that Hermione recovered so well. After the initial uncomfortable atmosphere, the near-death experience brought the trio even closer together. 

No one talked about it, ever. 

Harry and Ron didn't want to upset Hermione, and Hermione managed to push it to the back of her mind, ignoring it, at least when she was conscious. Every night she had these nightmares. She would wake up in a sweat, panting heavily, but she could not remember the dream. It always left her with a sick feeling and she had trouble falling back asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trio entered the Great Hall for dinner one day in mid-June. When they were about to sit down, Draco Malfoy came over. "So, Granger, how are you doing?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione replied coldly. She despised him even more after what his father did to her and looking at him reminded her of Voldemort.

"Just wanted to see how my favorite Mudblood was doing. Is that so bad?" was the arrogant reply.

"Back off Malfoy," Ron said, stepping between Hermione and Draco. 

"Relax, Weasley. Say, how's your mother anyway? Still as fat as ever? I mean, yeah, I guess having seven brats would do that to anyone...how are you Muggle damned parents, Mudblood?"

Ron was about to grab Malfoy's robes and drag him to the ground when Hermione stepped around the enraged Ron and whispered fiercely, "Well at least our parents don't get a hard on from watching a sixteen year old girl get tortured." 

She looked straight into Draco's gray eyes, watching his reaction. For a second shock and shame marked his usually cool face. He quickly recovered his composure, mumbled something incomprehensible and walked away. Hermione watched him walk over to the Slytherin table and remain mute the entire meal.

"You okay, Hermione?" Harry asked while eating his chicken. Unlike Ron, he didn't hear what Hermione had told Draco.

"Hmm? Yes, fine Harry." Hermione now couldn't stop thinking about what had happened on her birthday now that she mentioned it in front of Draco. She tried to push it away again and resume a normal conversation with Harry. Ron was still angry with what Draco said, _probably about his mother, _Hermione thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron could not believe that nerve of Draco. After all the work this past five weeks, trying to constantly keep Hermione's thoughts away from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Draco managed to sweep it into her mind, making all the previous work null. 

_That little shity bastard. I swear, he's a miniature version of his sick father. Now what are we supposed to do? Things were going fine. Well, not really, but...damn it! _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"Did you honestly think that you could escape me, Mudblood?"

"Huh? I did escape you." Hermione was shackled to a concrete wall staring at Voldemort's disgusting excuse for a face. "What? How'd I get here?" She looked around, no Death Eaters were around, but she could here water dripping somewhere.

"Stupid little girl. Now, since you never answered my question the last time we met, I'll ask you again. What is Harry doing this summer?"

"This is crazy. This cannot be happening to me. No, this is ridiculous," Hermione began panicking. Her eyes darted around. From what she would see, she was alone in a dungeon-like room with Voldemort, shadows covering the corners. Voldemort. The name scared her to the core and once again she was in his presence. 

"Answer the question, Mudblood."

"I didn't answer the first time, what makes you think I'll answer it this time?" she questioned.

Voldemort smirked and a corner of the room lit up revealing a battered and near unconscious Ron propped against the cold wall with metal chains around his torso. The dripping sound Hermione had heard wasn't water but rather blood from a gash on his forehead. Blood matted his hair, huge purple bruises covered his face and arms, and his unswollen eye looked unfocused.

"RON!" Hermione screamed and jumped up to run to him, but her own restraints pulled her back to the ground. Voldemort laughed, enjoying watching the young girl flounder in the chains. 

Sheer rage streaked across Hermione's face. "You bastard! Let him go! He didn't do anything to you! Let him go!" she yelled at the Dark Lord.

"Now, that's no way to talk to your elders. I was hoping that Weasley would be the encouragement you needed to give me the information I know you have. I'm so glad that I was right. Now, if you don't want anything more to happen to your dear friend, tell me what I want to know!" he hissed.

"Hermione...don't...don't do it," Ron gasped, coughing in between words, pain evident on his face.

Hermione had no idea what to do. If Voldemort hurt Ron anymore, Ron wouldn't survive. But if she told him about Harry, Harry would die, no doubt. How could she ever choose?

"You're taking too long," Voldemort said indignantly. _"Crucio!"_

Ron cried out in anguish, jerking against the wall. 

"No, Ron!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione woke up with a start. She was lying in her bed at Hogwarts, in the room she shared with Lavender and Parvarti, a light layer of sweat on her face. "Holy shit," she whispered. She sat up on the bed and felt the bed sheets, trying to regain her wits. _It was a dream, a horrible, disgusting dream. Was this how all of my dreams are? _She had nothing to compare this dream with. Worry filled her. _Is Ron okay? Of course he is, don't be stupid, Hermione. It was a dream. Ron is in his room, probably snoring peacefully. What if it was a premonition? What if Ron's with Voldemort and Voldemort is telling me to go to him? You're overanalyzing again, Hermione. I'll just check to make sure Ron's okay. What?? You're gong to go to the boys' room? I have to make sure. If you're caught...then I'll explain why I went there in the first place. _

Hermione got out of bed, wiped the sweat off her face, and walked quietly out of her room. She carefully went over to Ron's room, opened to door, went inside and peered into his four poster bed. There he was, sleeping comfortably. Hermione sighed, relief encompassing her. _He looks so vulnerable_, she thought, _but he's still as beautiful_. She walked over to him and gently stroked his forehead and cheek. If the dream were true, who would she have chosen to save? Ron or Harry? Though she didn't want to admit it to herself, she probably would have chosen Ron just because she loved him as a friend and as something more. She felt so guilty, she loved Harry so much too, but....

"Mmm, Hermione?"

Hermione jumped back and gasped. She had no idea Ron was waking up as she touched him and now was totally embarrassed.

"What are you doing here, Hermione? You can get into trouble," Ron whispered, a hint of happiness, excitement and shock in his voice. This had been a fantasy of his for a while. 

"Uh, uh, nothing. Nothing, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm really sorry," she rambled uncomfortably, turning to leave. 

"Wait," he said a little too eagerly than he wanted to, "is something wrong? Wanna talk about it?" He reached out and wrapped his fingers gently around her wrist.

"Oh, no, it's nothing that can't wait till morning," she lied. 

He knew she was lying. The tone of her voice was too fake. He swung himself off the bed. 

"No, no, Ron, it's fine. Really, go back to bed," Hermione was truly embarrassed now. A silly dream made her act this way and she scolded herself for waking Ron up.

"No, I wanna talk about this. Let's go to the common room," he replied, having no idea what "this" was. He got up, taking a blanket with him and dragged a reluctant Hermione down the stairs to the common room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Please review! =)


	11. Letting Ron in

Author's Note: SO sorry it took so long to upload this. I was vacationing for a few days and couldn't write. I hope you guys enjoy the story and please review! I really really really appreciate it! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No one was in the common room since it was about three in the morning, but luckily the fire was still burning. Hermione sat on the couch in front on the fire, crossing her legs so they fit neatly onto the couch seat. Ron sat down next to her about six inches away, giving her space. 

She stared blankly into the fire, debating whether or not she should tell him everything that had happened to her. When giving the report to Dumbledore after her rescue, she tried to give as sterile an account as possible to shield Ron from the pain, fear, and desperation of her experience. Harry understood what truly happened to Hermione, underneath her emotionless recount, but Ron had no idea. For a long time she wanted it to protect Ron from it all, but now she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. 

Ron sat in front of the fire with Hermione, looking at her attentively. He was shocked that she had come into his room in the middle of the night, it was completely uncharacteristic of her. Now he worried that she was going to bottle up her emotions once again and lie to him about why she went to his room. Though the trio tried to ignore it, Ron and Harry knew that Hermione kept her feelings from them even more so these past five weeks. 

He must have sat there for five minutes, waiting for Hermione to talk to him. Her expression looked blank, as though she were hypnotized. She seemed to completely forget that he was sitting next to her. He turned his body towards her, "Hermione?" he asked gently.

She turned her head towards him, sorrow in her eyes. 

"Hermione, what is it?" he needed to know, but he didn't want to suffocate her and scare her into not telling him.

"I...I really don't think you want to know, Ron," she replied quietly, turning her head back to the fire. 

Ron was completely frustrated. He played that game for five weeks now, ignoring what happened and going on with life as if everything were perfectly normal, but they were all lying to themselves. "Damn it, Hermione!" Ron got off the couch and paced back and forth across the fireplace. "I'm sick of this! I'm not some little boy who needs protection from you and Harry and whoever else. For the past five weeks I've pretended that everything is fine, but I know there's something that you and Harry are hiding from me and I don't want to be left out anymore. That is not what best friends do!" he finished rather loudly, facing her. The instant he finished ranting to her, he regretted it. _Now she won't tell you what's bothering her, you stupid prat, _he thought. 

Ron sighed and sat back down next to Hermione. "Look, Hermione," he said in a calmer tone, "I'm sorry about what I just said. It's just that..."

"I had no idea you felt that way," Hermione interrupted. She looked at him again and then quickly to the piece of couch that separated them. She felt guilty and stupid, thinking that by avoiding the subject, it would magically go away and their friendships would return to normal. "Harry and I aren't hiding anything from you to keep you out of our lives, that's not it. It's just that what happened to us is something that I hope and pray never happens to you," she explained. Flashes of her nightmare came to her and she flinched. 

Ron saw and asked, "Hermione, what's wrong?" 

She looked towards the fire again, struggling to find the right words to describe everything to him. She didn't want to face what happened, but she was fooling herself if she said she was doing fine by ignoring the problem.

"I haven't been sleeping well ever since my birthday. Well, actually, the night in the Hospital Wing that you stayed I slept fine, but that was it," she paused and smiled slightly, remembering Ron sleeping next to her bed. She looked at him again and his eyes looked distant, as though he was remembering something as well. He returned her gaze and smiled, urging her to continue. "I've been having dreams every night. I can never remember what they're about, but I know they're bad. I wake up in a cold sweat and I can't go back to sleep afterwards. All I remember about the dreams is that I'm scared, no, petrified. But that's it. Well, until tonight. I remembered my dream tonight. I was in this dungeon and Voldemort was there and I thought we were alone. He kept on asking me questions about Harry, and I told him that I wouldn't answer, but then I saw..." she hesitated, feeling tears on the rim of her eyes, "I saw you. He hurt you so badly and he threatened to hurt you more. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want him to hurt you anymore, but I didn't want him to hurt Harry and I was thinking but then he told me that I was taking too long and then he put the Cruciatus Curse on you and I wanted to die because you looked like you were in such pain and then..." she broke down. She had never cried about what happened to her and the affects it had on her, she wouldn't let herself cry. But she couldn't hold it in any longer. Angry at herself for allowing Voldemort to have so much power over her even after leaving his presence, she cried. 

Ron was shocked at her story and he froze for a second when he saw her start to cry. She never cried, well, not never, but rarely. And this was different, this was on the verge of hysterical crying. He shifted uncomfortably towards her and embraced her convulsing body awkwardly. She didn't fight him off with her pride but rather hugged him back. She put her arms around his neck and cried onto white pajama t-shirt. Holding her around the waist, he stroked her back while rocking her gently. He didn't know what to say to help her, he felt so inadequate for this situation. He let her cry everything out, completely soaking the right side of his shirt. Ron tried to find something appropriate to say to her, but everything he thought of saying were clichéd expressions and he doubted Hermione would appreciate them. He finally whispered, "Thank you for trusting me," which seemed nice from his perspective, but it made Hermione cry harder and he scolded himself once again. He didn't know how long she cried, but he guessed it was a long time because his back was aching from having to support himself and her weight while rocking her. 

Hermione let everything out. All the feelings she kept inside of her for the past five weeks were out. The fear, anger, guilt, hatred, anguish, relief, thankfulness, love, everything poured out of her eyes and onto Ron's shirt. In the back of her mind she hoped that he didn't think she was weak, but that feeling was put to rest when he stroked her back. He was so gentle it scared her, considering, up until very recently, this was the boy who constantly teased her and whom she got into full blown shouting contests with. When she heard Ron's 'thank you' she could believe how wonderful he was being and cried harder with regret for not letting him know sooner. When her tears subsided to occasional hiccups she lifted her head from Ron's wet shoulder as said, "Thanks, I really needed to let that out." 

"You're welcome, Hermione. I'm sorry that you kept that inside for so long," Ron replied.

Ron thought she looked like an absolute mess. Her nose was red, her eyes were red, and her cheeks, especially her left one which had rested against his shoulder were red. But then again, he also thought she looked even more beautiful because her trust in him made her all the more special. 

He shifted away from her, leaning against the other side of the couch to support his aching back. She looked surprised and he realized that she thought he was moving away from her. "Oh, no, I'm not moving away from you. My back just hurts a little," he said, embarrassed. He reached out his hand for hers and pulled her towards him. She sat facing him, her profile to the fire. He looked straight into her eyes, wiping away a few tears off her chin. 

After a few moments of silence, only interrupted by the occasional sniffle from Hermione, Ron asked, "What happened in your dream? After the Cruciatus Curse?" 

Hermione looked up at him. "Oh, well, I woke up. I tried going back to bed, but I kept on thinking that you were hurt. I had to make sure that you were alright, which is why I went to your room. I'm sorry that I woke you up, it was silly, really," Hermione answered.

"Don't worry about that. I'm glad that you did. But Hermione, I want you to know, that if anything like that were to happen in the future, pick Harry."

"But, Ron, I can't just leave you there!"

A sad smile crossed Ron's lips. "Now you kinda know what I felt when you told me to get Harry back to Hogwarts and leave you behind," he replied. 

Hermione froze, realizing he was absolutely right. She had put him in a terrible position that day. She realized that he still felt guilty about leaving her. "Ron, I'm sorry, I never thought about it that way. But don't feel guilty, I don't blame you at all."

"Oh, I understand that, but the it's aftermath and here I am, completely clueless."

"I hope it stays that way. You don't want to feel what it's like, Ron," Hermione said. She shifted uncomfortably at the memories.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She thought about how she could ever describe what it felt like to be in the presence of Voldemort. Ron mistook this for not wanting to talk about it. "It's alright, you don't have to talk about it," he said.

"Knives," Hermione said abruptly, looking towards the fire. 

"What?"

"Knives. The Cruciatus Curse feels like knives stabbing your body, completely covered it. No matter how much you move or how much you scream, the pain is still there. So much so that you want to die, just to escape the pain. You wait and wait for death to come, but it doesn't and the pain doesn't end until Voldemort wants it to. And when that's over you realize that you're just as screwed being with Voldemort as you were under the Cruciatus Curse. So many regrets fly through your mind when you face certain death. You think about you're family and how they would react when they learn what happened to you, you think about your friends and all the memories you've shared, knowing they're won't be anymore. You realize that there are so many things you wanted to tell them, show them, before this and it makes you feel so guilty because you know that you'll never see your friends again. Then the Imperius Curse, it's so relieving. You feel like you're floating away from the pain, and it lures you to answer the questions Voldemort asks, making you think that everything would end if you just answer the question. It's so tempting, but you know that you cannot answer the question, so you experience more pain as punishment. It's this vicious cycle. Eventually, you faint from pain and exhaustion." She said it, she told him all of the feelings she experienced when she was with Voldemort.

Ron's mouth dropped open at the end of her recount. He gulped. This was totally different from what she had told Dumbledore, Harry, and him at the Hospital Wing. That recount was like a report, but this...this was so much more intense. He still could not grasp the severity of the whole situation, but he did have a better idea now. He felt so bad, his chest hurt. 

Hermione looked back to Ron and then away while he thought about what she said. It felt like a big weight had been lifted off her chest because she finally shared she story with someone. She hoped Ron wouldn't pity her, she didn't need that from him. 


	12. Contact

Author's note: Thank you guys so very much for the reviews! I have over 20 reviews! Yay! Well, hope you enjoy this chapter, it's shorter than the others, but the last chapter was unusually long. I'm a little stuck right now again, but I feel the story is nearing a close. 

I realized from my wonderful reviewers that I didn't follow up as to what happened between Ginny and Harry. So sorry that was left ambiguous! I just got so wrapped up in the Ron/Hermione story. Anyway, it's briefly explained here, I didn't write a whole chapter on Harry/Ginny because it just isn't the focus of my story, hope you understand. Ok, enjoy and please review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron looked at Hermione, his best friend, the love of his sixteen-year-life, the girl who survived He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, in complete awe. She was so strong, no, beyond strong. He reached over and hugged her, drawing her close to his body. She sighed, apparently she had been holding her breath while looking at Ron and waiting for a response. She tucked her head in the crook of Ron's neck on his dry side and inhaled deeply. He smelled...safe. 

"Damn Voldemort," Ron whispered fiercely. 

Hermione chuckled a little then gasped, realizing the severity of what Ron just said. "Ron, you just said 'Voldemort'!" 

"Huh? Yeah, I guess I did..." Ron said, pride in his voice. He was just as surprised as Hermione. He leaned back to the arm of the couch, still holding Hermione; his back was hurting again. He wasn't sure if Hermione would let herself be on top of him, lying prone on the couch in the common room, but tonight was full of surprises and Ron felt daring. 

Hermione was caught off guard by Ron's actions, but snuggled deeper into his neck and shoulder. Ron smiled and stroked her back. Hermione wasn't sure if Ron was being nice or if he was showing affection, but she really didn't want to ask questions right now, it was way too _comfortable, wonderful, amazing, fantastic..._she thought. 

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I wish it had been me instead of you with Voldemort." 

"I don't," she replied softly. She yawned.

"Hey, you need to sleep," Ron said quietly. 

"Yes, I'll go back up to my room in a second," Hermione replied.

A few seconds and then a few minutes went by. Ron didn't mind, he was enjoying this contact with Hermione a lot, but if someone caught them there... "Hermione?" Ron whispered.

But all that replied was even breathing. Ron smiled and covered both of them with the blanket he had brought down from his room. _Hopefully she won't have anymore nightmares. _

Her hair was all over Ron's chest and her face, and Ron played with it happily. He must have watched her sleep for an hour, this time it was wonderful rather than painful like the first time at the Hospital Wing. He kissed her forehead and then fell asleep himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It must have been the light that woke Hermione up. She shifted her position on her bed to try and avoid the light. Her bed grunted and she gasped. Looking up, she saw Ron opening one eye to look down at her on his chest.

"Morning," he grumbled. 

"Oh! Did we stay here the whole night?" she asked fretfully, wondering if anyone saw them. It looked like it was early in the morning, but still. She carefully got off Ron and Ron moaned. Hermione thought she had hurt him, but Ron moaned because her warm body was off his and now he felt cold. 

"Yeah, you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. And I wasn't about to go up to the girl's dormitory carrying you and find Lavender and Parvati gossiping about it later on." His hair was sticking up all over and he tried to flatten in to no avail. 

Hermione laughed. "Thank you, I really needed the rest."

"I could tell," Ron said. 

An awkward, but not terribly uncomfortable silence followed until Hermione said, "Well, we should go up to our rooms before everyone else wakes up."

"Right. I'll see you down here in a bit for breakfast?"

"Of course." 

They got off from the couch and walked towards the stairs. "Ron," Hermione said, facing him. She wanted to tell him how much she appreciated all he did and all he meant to her, but was it an appropriate time? She bit her lip and simply said, "Thank you, for everything." She scolded herself for her inarticulateness. 

"Your welcome, Hermione." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was no possible way Ron could sleep anymore that day. He must have gotten only three hours of sleep between watching Hermoine sleep and worrying if someone was going to see them, but luckily it was Saturday and everyone slept in late. He tried to remember every second of earlier that morning. Hermione trusted him, a huge step forward in their relationship. And she seemed to enjoy the contact they shared as much as he did as well. Ron smiled while remembering her 's bed. He moved his curtains aside and saw Harry quietly trying to go out of the room.

"Harry?" Ron asked. Where could Harry be going so early in the morning and without Hermione and himself?

"Oh! Ron! Er...hi?" Harry whispered.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Well, er..." Harry blushed and Ron was so confused.

"Harry..."

"Ron, please don't be mad."

"Well, tell me what's going on," Ron said impatiently. It wasn't like Harry to be so completely flustered, that was more Ron's style.

"I...I was going to see Ginny," Harry said, looking at the floor.

"At this hour? Harry, it's Saturday, she doesn't need any homework help or anything like that." 

"I know that Ron," Harry replied cautiously. Sometimes Ron was so thick.

"Then why on earth would you...oh." Ron finally understood and his facial expression went from confusion to shock. "Harry?!?! You like my sister!!" Ron yelled, forgetting that the other boys were sleeping still.

"Shhh! Ron! Yes, yes I do."

"Well, well, what about Cho??" Ron was now confused once again.

"I stopped liking her a while ago. I realized I liked the idea of her rather than her; I don't really know what kind of a person she is."

"And you know Ginny?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes. She helped me out a lot after Hermione was hurt. I started remembering all these things about Voldemort and my parents, and Cedric, and well, a lot of bad stuff. She listened to me talked about it and then I listened to her talk about her problems. We helped each other out," Harry explained.

"And what? I couldn't listen to you?" Ron asked, now hurt that Harry confided in his sister rather than him.

"It's not that, Ron. I didn't want to have you worry about Hermione _and_ me. I see all the stress you're under by trying to pretend everything is normal to help Hermione out. I didn't wanna make it worse. And then I started liking Ginny, and Ginny told me that she liked me and well, here we are."

"Oh, I see." Ron was now embarrassed for his reaction. "But you didn't have to go sneaking around, you know."

"I didn't know how you'd react," Harry replied.

"Fair enough, but she's my little sister, Harry. I deserve to know what goes on."

Harry was surprised that Ron wasn't yelling his head off at him. Something must have happened, _maybe with Hermione? _Harry thought. "Sorry for not tell you, Ron."

"Okay, I'm over it. But understand Harry, that if you hurt her...it will be so much worse than if Draco Malfoy hurt her because I trust you. Take that as a serious threat," Ron looked straight at Harry. 

"Understood."

"Now, don't you have somewhere to be?" Ron asked, smiling. 

"Thanks, Ron. I'll see you at breakfast later." Harry smiled and left. 

Ron fell back in bed. Ron wasn't happy with the situation, but at least it was Harry and not Malfoy. He trusted Harry and that was comforting, even though the mental image of Harry and Ginny kissing completely grossed him out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Please review! Thanks bunches!


	13. The Jerks

Author's Note: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! Anyway, this is the second to last chapter of this story, I hope you enjoy it. Things are revealed that were hinted at before. Hope you can review, that would be great. Maybe I can get over 30 reviews...!! Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, is it just me, or does Snape look constipated?" Ron whispered to Hermione the next day in Potions. 

Hermione fought back a giggle at Ron's humorous statement simply because it would undermine her entire reputation for being a serious student. Ever since her birthday, she hadn't tried as hard in school, realizing that there were far too many other things in life that could pass her by if she always had her nose in a book, but she still enjoyed putting on the show that she was an uptight student. But, indeed, the Potions professor did look quite pale.

Snape walked through the isles overseeing their potion making and when he stopped at Ron and Hermione's station, he stated, "Miss Granger, I want to have a word with you after class." He looked directly at her, but his skin turned a shade whiter, if that were even possible.

Harry turned around from his station with Neville in front of Ron and Hermione. He had been helping Neville ever since Hermione's birthday because Hermione really didn't want to have to save Neville's rear end ever again, and Neville had no idea how act towards her after she saved his life. Hermione gave Harry and Ron a quizzical shrug, not knowing why she was being held after class.

Class ended, and Ron packed up Hermione's stuff and then his, hoping that he could catch a snippet of the conversation Hermione and Snape were going to have, but Snape waited until all students were gone. 

"Go to lunch, I'll meet you in the Great Hall," Hermione said to Ron and Harry. Ron looked reluctantly at Hermione but nodded and followed Harry out.

"Miss Granger, I must tell you something. I know you have been through a lot this year and I want to apologize for that," Snape said coldly. Hermione had no idea where this was coming from. It was completely out of character for Snape to apologize for something, let alone something that he had no involvement in.

"Well, that's very kind of you Professor, but it wasn't your fault."

Snape hesitated. _Very unusual_, Hermione thought. 

"I have a confession to make, Miss Granger. It's been eating away at me ever for five weeks now. I was one of the Death Eaters present during your encounter with Voldemort." He couldn't look at her.

"What??" Hermione asked. She couldn't believe it, betrayal, lots of betrayal. "Why, why didn't you help me?!?" she cried out at him.

"Because it would have destroyed my cover. I have been trying to infiltrate the Death Eaters for some time now, and I couldn't risk losing all that hard work," he replied calmly.

"You monster! SO you just watched a student wreath in pain, at the mercy of Voldemort? You're worse than he is!" 

"I understand that you are upset with this. I felt that it was necessary to tell you and to apologize. I made a mistake, I know I should have done everything in my power to help you, and I am sorry."

"I don't know how you can expect me to forgive you. How can I trust you? You're a teacher! Who can the students trust if they can't trust their own teachers?!?"

"I am sorry, Miss Granger."

"Not good enough," Hermione replied, walking out the door of the dungeon.

She didn't cry, she wouldn't let herself cry once again. It was just two nights ago that she cried her heart out to Ron and she was completely tired of crying. She couldn't trust Snape now, or ever. She would have to tell Ron and Harry eventually for their own safety, but not now. She walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry, across from Ron.

"So, what happened?" Ron asked between bites of his sandwich.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Hermione replied, taking a bite of her own sandwich.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you believe it? A four foot essay due right before finals??? I can't believe that man!" Ron complained. They were just getting out of the Great Hall from a marvelous dinner, but Ron's attention quickly turned to Snape and the homework he assigned.

"Well, Ron, if you had studied the entire year, like you were _supposed_ to, finals wouldn't be as difficult as you are making them out to be. And the essay won't be very hard, Snape lectures on the Veritaserum every year," Hermione replied unemotionally. She hadn't told Ron or Harry what Snape told her the day before. 

"Yeah, it seems to be a personal favorite of his, miserable git."

"More like bastard," Hermione said angrily, she couldn't control her rage any longer

"Huh? Hermione?" Harry asked. He had been only listening to their discussion but now this was getting weird.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for," Hermione replied, ashamed.

"Oh no you don't. Speak up, Hermione," Ron encouraged.

"Remember when Snape asked me to stay after class yesterday?"

Harry recalled that, it didn't seem to bother Hermione at all after she left.

"Yeah," Ron replied.

"Well, Snape apparently has some form of a conscious. He was one of the Death Eaters there with Voldemort when I was there and confessed to me. He was ashamed but explained that he couldn't risk blowing his cover to help me. So, I think he's a bastard. Really selfish of me, but how can I look at his face again? How can I trust him?" Hermione grew angrier and Harry couldn't blame her. He was upset as well and Ron was about to march into Snape's office and give him a piece of his mind.

"Damn right! What a piece of shit! How can anyone trust him?!?" Ron yelled. A few students turned around at Ron's exclamation in the hall, but Ron paid no attention. "The nerve of that excuse of a human..."

"Ron, shut up. Really, I understand his reason for not helping me, but nonetheless, I am beyond disappointed with him. We've established the fact that he is a bastard and whatever other name you chose to call him. But I don't want to waste anymore breath on him. Let's change the subject," Hermione said quickly. 

Harry admired Hermione. He was disgusted with Snape and surprised that Hermione handled it so maturely. But followed Hermione's request.

"So, have you two been planning what you are gonna do this summer?" Harry asked, smiling. Though he was jealous that Ron could go to Hermione's house and he couldn't, he still wanted to know what they were going to do.

"Oh! Well, I was thinking about taking Ron shopping at Muggle stores in malls, I think he would get a kick out of that," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but I hafta remember everything I see for my dad," Ron grumbled.

"I thought you had to take notes," Hermione commented.

"C'mon, look who you're talking to..." Ron replied.

The trio laughed.

"Hey, Granger, I need to talk to you," a voice said behind them. They immediately stopped laughing, knowing exactly who it was.

"What do you want now, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, spinning around to face him, a look of pure disgust on her face.

Draco Malfoy, for some reason or another, could not return her stare. Harry found this really odd.

"I want to talk to you," Malfoy repeated.

"So, talk," Hermione replied, crossing her arms over her chest and waiting impatiently.

"Alone," he replied.

"No way," Ron said warningly.

"Back off Weasley, I'm not going to steal your girlfriend," Draco sneered.

Ron grew bright red and Harry restrained him. 

"Talk like that won't get you anywhere, Malfoy," Hermione replied.

Draco looked at her briefly and turned away, almost ashamed of what he said. Hermione caught this and turned around to Ron and Harry. "You guys, go ahead, I'll meet you in the common room."

"But Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"Go, I'll be there in a bit," she urged.

Harry and Ron grudgingly went upstairs to the Gryfindor Tower to wait for Hermione.

"Talk, Malfoy," she said.

"I wasn't part of it, okay?" Draco said, almost pleadingly.

"Part of what?"

"The attack on Hogsmeade. The attack on you. I didn't know about it."

"Why the hell should I believe you?"

"Because I'm telling the truth, Hermione," Draco replied. He called her 'Hermione,' not 'Mudblood,' not 'Granger.' This puzzled Hermione. 

"Go on then," Hermione said, slightly softer than before. She was well aware that Draco Malfoy could be lying, he was in Slytherin after all, but something told her he was being honest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's taking her so long?" Ron asked impatiently in the common room. 

"Relax, she's only been down there for a few minutes," Harry said, sitting in front of the fire. Harry took note that Ron was a lot more protective of Hermione the past few days, first with Snape and now with Malfoy.

"I just don't trust him," Ron said. "His father..." Ron couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"I know, Ron," Harry said quietly.

"I can't take this! I'm going back down," Ron said, going through the portal before Harry could say anything to stop him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I didn't know that my father was involved in your encounter with Voldemort. If I knew something about it, I would have..." Draco couldn't continue.

"Would have what?" Hermione asked.

"Would have done something to stop it."

Hermione laughed. The boy who had given her nothing but hate for the past five years just said that he would have stopped his maniac father from spreading hate. Laughing was the only reaction Hermione could think of. 

"You know, what? Forget it," Draco turned to walk away. 

Hermione realized that he was being serious. "Wait, Malfoy, you're serious?"

"No shit, I'm serious. Why the hell would I be saying this now?"

"You could be lying. I'm sure you can see why I don't trust what you're saying."

"Fine, whatever. Why the hell do I even bother?"

"Maybe cause you aren't as bad-ass as you'd like people to believe," Hermione suggested. 

Draco didn't know what to say to that. Hermione had a point, though he didn't want to admit it. 

"Look, I just wanted to get that off my chest, alright?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Yeah, okay, thank you for telling me. Anything else?" Hermione asked nicely. She felt sorry for the guy who had such a hideous father. Not that this changed the feelings she had for Malfoy before, feelings including loath and disgust. But at least she didn't feel the urge to charge him down and kick the shit out of him anymore.

"Um, one more thing," Draco answered cryptically.

"Okay, what?"

He leaned over and kissed her. Draco Malfoy, full-blooded Slytherin who always called her a dirty Mudblood was now kissing the object of his supposed hatred. After the initially shock, Hermione pulled away, completely disgusted. 

"MALFOY! What the HELL was that for?" she yelled. Hermione interpreted the kiss as a punishment more than anything else. She felt nothing for this boy who had just pressed his lips against hers and if she still had that Time-Turner she would have turned time back an hour and undo this entire conversation, to hell with "not supposed to interfere in the past."

"Forget it," Draco sneered and walked away.

Hermione wiped her mouth on her robes, brushed her teeth in the prefect bathroom, gathered her wits, and went upstairs to the common room. She didn't want to think about Malfoy, ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Please Review!!


	14. Hearts Revealed

__

Author's Note: Hey everyone. This is it! The End!! Thank you to all my reviewers and all the people who read but didn't review. I really appreciate the support. I hope this ending is satisfying. I didn't do much of the mushy love stuff, simply because I lack experience in that scenario and I wanted to keep it as realistic as possible, so hopefully I do our heroes sweet justice. If not, don't be afraid to review and give me suggestions about how to make the love part better. Hope you enjoy the last chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Why am I doing this? Cause I don't trust Malfoy, of course. But Hermione wouldn't do anything with Malfoy. That's not the point. Ron left the common room and looked over the banister to the foot of the stairs. _OH SHIT! _Hermione and Malfoy were kissing...kissing! Ron wanted to rip Mafoy's and Hermione's throats out but couldn't. Instead, he ran back into the common room, slammed the door, causing everyone in the room to stare at an angry and hurt boy. 

Ron walked over to Harry, who had Ginny in his lap, and yelled, "She's kissing him!" He felt used, in a sense. He could have sworn they had made a connection, more than friendship, in the common room two nights ago and she had made it completely meaningless by kissing Malfoy.

"What??" Harry asked, completely shocked. _Hermione likes Ron!, _he thought.

"She's kissing that piece of crap!" Ron said, pacing the floor in front of the fire furiously. 

"Ron, I don't think you have the whole story," Ginny said calmly, trying to sooth her beyond agitate brother. Hermione had confided in her that she liked Ron; this new information about Malfoy didn't make sense in Ginny's mind.

"Oh shut up Ginny, I know what I saw!" Ron shot back, a mixture of anguish and rage in his voice.

Just then the portal opened revealing a perfectly calm Hermione. She looked at the furious Ron with genuine concern. 

"Ron, what's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong??_" Ron asked, his voice raising with every word he spoke.

"Yes, what's wrong?" she said impatiently, but rather evenly.

"What's wrong is you snogging with Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

Everyone in the common room turned their heads to face Ron and Hermione. They all thought that this was one of their usual fights, but now it was getting interesting.

"You saw that?" she asked, shocked and scared. She could just imagine a worse rumor spread about her and Malfoy than her and Peter. "A Gryfindor prefect snogs and Slytherin prefect!" flashed through her mind quickly.

"Hell yes. Probably the most disgusting thing I ever saw! But then again, I shouldn't be surprised" Ron sneered. He didn't know what he was saying anymore, he was rambling with anger. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, outraged.

"Well, you obviously like rich handsome guys." Ron said. "Vicky, the Quidditch player who could probably spend thousands of galleons on you. Peter, whose parents are rich Muggle movie stars...and Malfoy whose pure blood family throws money left and right! But he's not two to four years older than you, so I didn't think that you'd go for him. But really, I should have seen this coming!" Ron shouted at her. Hurt seeped into his voice no matter how hard he tried to control it. It was now a fact: Hermione Granger would be with any other guy before she would give Ron Weasley a second glance.

"Ron Weasley you are despicable! How can you say that?" she yelled furiously. Viktor and Peter were good people. Malfoy was, well, not.

"Of course, Ron is the evil one. Ron's always the terrible one, the wrong one, the crazy one, the stupid one!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Hermione retorted. "You are so stubborn!" 

"Oh, of course, Ron the stubborn one. How could I forget that? Honestly, I'm just so many wonderful things, I just forget all the great qualities I have!" sarcasm dripping from his lips. 

"Stop this, right now!" Hermione yelled. She felt like she was about to cry, but she wasn't going to in front of Ron, not tonight. 

People in the common room started to leave, including Harry and Ginny. They sensed this was going to get particularly ugly and figured they shouldn't be here.

"You know damn well that you are only those things when you want to be, like right now! The fact that you could ever think that I could find Malfoy attractive is gross. Beyond gross! He has been nothing but terrible to me the entire time I've ever known him. How could I like him?" she asked indignantly. 

"He's rich, powerful, I dunno. How am I supposed to know?" Ron retorted, waving his arms in anger. _He's all these things that I'm not,_ he thought, and was disgusted at the fact that he was jealous of Malfoy. 

"If you knew anything about me, you'd know I could care less about stuff like that!"

"Then why'd you kiss him?" Ron asked resentfully.

"He kissed me!" Hermione answered, picking up on the trace of resentment in Ron's voice. _Does that mean...no, it meant nothing. Ron's just being a stupid git once again._

"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled, not believing her.

"Yeah! And you know what I did afterwards? I wiped my mouth and brushed my teeth because I was so disgusted!" she shouted back. 

"Why'd you do that?" Ron asked, yelling still.

"Cause I don't care about him! How could I when I love you?!?!" she yelled back. Hermione immediately realized what she had said and covered her mouth before she could say anything else she would regret.

"Oh yeah? Well...YOU WHAT?" Ron asked, realizing what she said. His mouth was open in shock and he couldn't breath. This wasn't how he had imagined her telling him her feelings. His fantasies usually included Hermione whispering sweet-nothings in his ear and then confessing her undying love for him while giving him a back massage. But, this, then again, was reality.

Hermione was so scared and shocked and angry at herself for yelling that out. She had worked since the end of first year to keep her emotions a secret and in one second she made all that work null. She hated herself!

Ron couldn't look at her, his mind was racing. She just told him that she loved him, right? Right? He should be happy, right? He was in shock. Total shock. He had to say something though, something...

Hermione waited for what seemed like twenty minutes for a reply. None came. Anguish filled her, he didn't love her. How could she be this stupid? She needed to try and repair the damage, before their friendship was completely ruined and Ron wouldn't talk to her again because of the uncomfortableness; she couldn't let that happen, she wouldn't. "Uh, what, what I meant was that I, uh, I..." 

"I love you," Ron said breathlessly, looking up at her, resolve in his eyes. 

Hermione's eyes widened, her body started to tremble. Four years of hiding, four years of wishing and cursing and every possible emotion..._he loves me. He loves me!! _She stood there for a second, absorbing the elation she felt penetrating the depths of her heart that she hid from even herself. Looking up at him,she smiled and walked slowly over to him. She couldn't feel her legs. She could feel his shallow breaths on her face. He was so close to her... 

She had more experience in these things than he did. He never kissed a girl, come to think of it. She gently ran her right hand through his hair, still trembling and smiling. He blushed, smiled and stroked her face with his fingertips. This was such a weird feeling for Ron, a mixture of nervousness, excitement, relief, and joy. _She didn't like Malfoy, and she loved me. Poor, stubborn, slow-witted ME! _

She closed her eyes, savoring his touch. Wherever his fingertip touched felt so hot on her cheek. She vowed that she would tell him all the wonderful things he was to her in a minute, but right now all she could thing about was his gentle trail over her jaw and down her neck. 

Ron's eyes followed his fingers as they touched her smooth neck. He looked at her closed eyes, inhaled softly, and bent down to her. Lips, she felt soft lips on hers. Fire spread from her mouth to her cheeks, to her neck and then all over her body until she could have sworn later that her toes tingled as well. This was how a kiss was supposed to be. Ron pulled away slowly and exhaled, flushed with happiness. Hermione's eyes were still closed and she quickly placed her arms around his neck and pulled him back towards her to return the kiss. After Ron's initial shock at Hermione's bold behavior, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer still. When they stopped kissing, but still held each other, Hermione and Ron looked at each other, straight in the eyes. 

"Sorry about that stuff I said, you know, about Malfoy and Vicky and Peter," Ron whispered.

"It's okay, really," Hermione replied. She wanted to kiss him some more and didn't even realize his mention of "Vicky." 

"It's just that I...I was jealous" Ron admitted, looking down at the space that separated their bodies, which wasn't much.

Hermione was completely puzzled. "Jealous, of Malfoy?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah, he and the others," Ron said, still looking at the space.

"Others?"

"Others that have kissed you," he replied, a trace of resentment in his voice.

Hermione, for once, didn't know how to reply.

"I mean, I'm not rich like Malfoy, I'm not charming and handsome like Peter, and I'm not famous and desirable like Vicky. I'm the stubborn sidekick to the famous Harry Potter and the brother of charming, handsome, and desirable guys," Ron rambled quietly. Depression sinking in once again at the realization that he didn't deserve the girl he was holding in his arms. She was intelligent, witty, courageous, and beautiful in every possible way...and he was, well, not.

"Ron..." She didn't know how to say all she wanted to say. She had kept Ron's place in her heart hidden so deep that she was just beginning to break down the layers and walls she had built to protect herself from rejection for four years. "If you could only see yourself how I see you," she whispered, unsatisfied with her response. She had to try to say something to him to make him understand that he was so many things to her. She unclasped her hands from around his neck and led him to the couch. She finally realized that they were alone in the common room. 

She thought for a moment and Ron looked tentatively at her. "At the end of first year, when you were the knight in that chess game and you had to sacrifice yourself so Harry and I could advance to the next part, I fell in love with you. I mean, I had just turned twelve and the logic inside of me said that this couldn't be love, but I knew I fell for you. Not because you were acting gallant, but because it was then that I realized what a good heart you have. Underneath the sarcasm and stubbornness and endless teasing I saw who you were, who you are. And at twelve, I tried to shoved this thought away. But every time you stood up for Harry or myself against Malfoy and every time you were willing to put others before yourself like back in the third year at the Shrieking Shack when you had that broken leg but was adamant about protecting Harry, I saw _you_ again. And it hurt because I knew you didn't see me or didn't care to see me. I realized that you liked extremely beautiful girls like Fleur, the ones who can make all heads turn when she enters a room, not the uptight, bookish best friend types. So, I made myself forget about you romantically, or at least try. I went to the ball with Viktor, he was a nice guy. I liked Peter, and believe me, I could have sworn I was over you, but when he kissed me, there was nothing. Just like with Viktor and just like with Malfoy. Though Malfoy was just yucky. There was no spark, fire, whatever you want to call it. There was no connection with any of those guys and in the back of my head I knew it was because I hadn't let you go. I couldn't get over you. What I mean is that, I...I've loved you the whole time, but was too stubborn and scared to admit it. And besides being courageous, and selfless, intelligent despite poor work habits, thoughtful (most of the time) and incredibly handsome in my opinion, you have a good heart Ron, and no amount of fame, riches, charm, or desirability will get someone that. You just have it. So don't feel inadequate or anything like that, you're far from that," Hermione finished, hoping she had said everything she wanted to say to him for so long.

Ron blinked several times, trying to assess what Hermione had said. _She loved me all along..._he thought wistfully. He smiled, looked up at her, and kissed her which she gratefully returned. Warmth once again spread throughout her body and she hoped that he could feel that too. When they separated and she looked at him, her cheeks her bright red and he wore a rather silly grin. Hermione knew he had felt what she did. 

"Yeah I had a crush on Fleur, but could you blame me? She was part veela...But I can't even remember when I started to have feelings for you. I know I had feelings for you when Malfoy called you a "Mudblood" for the first time in second year and I threw up slugs. I was beyond furious with him for that because he didn't see the wonderful person I saw, all he saw was a Muggle-born, and that's disgusting. But I do like the uptight bookish best friend type. And you are beautiful, don't doubt that," Ron replied, still grinning madly. 

Albeit not as detailed as her history of her emotions, Hermione was touched. She swung her arms around him and he fell back onto the couch with her on top of him, just like two nights ago when she spilled her Voldemort experience to him.

"We seem to get into the position often, eh Hermione?" Ron joked, returning to his happy self after the amazing story Hermione told him. Hopefully he would remember her speech for the rest of his life.

Hermione laughed and kissed Ron briefly before placing her head on his chest. 

Ron smiled at her and hoisted her gently to her knees on the couch so he could look at her eyes. She twiddled with his chain and ring around her neck mindlessly and Ron looked at her fiddling. "Uhh, Hermione? I uh, wanted to ask you something..." Ron's voice faded.

"Well, Ron..." Hermione said slightly impatiently. Ron smirked, _the ever bossy Hermione...my Hermione..._

"I meant to ask you this on your birthday, but knowing how wussy I am at times, I couldn't. But the ring I gave you, it was supposed to be a promise ring. Meaning, no matter what happens between us, if we break up, or if we get into a big fight or something, I just want you to remember that I promise to be your friend forever. How do you feel about that?" Ron finished quickly. The thought of he and Hermione breaking up (if they were ever to get together) was one of his fears ever since he realized he loved her. Hermione smiled up at him and looked at her ring with a new sense of pride and happiness. "I feel that is a good idea. And I promise that no matter what, I will always be there for you too," she whispered. 

She hugged and kissed him passionately, placing all the fears they shared about getting into a relationship to rest. They were after all, best friends first and nothing would change that. 

"You know what?" Hermione said, after a long comfortable silence as she laid on top of Ron once again. 

"Hmm?" Ron asked, still happily dazed from all that had happened that day.

"This is the perfect way to way to end the hardest year of my life," Hermione said honestly.

"Hopefully this perfection will last for a very, very long time," Ron replied. 

"Most definitely," Hermione said, kissing him once again to seal to deal.

THE END.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: So....what'd ya think? Did the love part work? I won't be doing a sequel to this because that would encompass writing love scenes and such which I am not really good at. Hopefully Hermione and Ron live happily ever after. Please review!!


End file.
